The Bet
by April231
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie have been best friends most of their lives and when the three gorgeous Cullen boys move to town Rose bets Alice and bella that she can make Emmett fall in love faster than either of them can get the other two to fall for them
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at my dry pizza then up to Alice. For 10 minutes she had been talking about our upcoming shopping trip to the city, to Port Angeles. We lived in a small, rainy town named Forks. It was Friday at our excessively boring school Forks High and now I had a shopping trip this weekend to looks forward to. To say that I didn't like shopping would be the understatement of the century. But like usual I was going because for some reason I just couldn't deny Alice anything. When I looked to Rosalie for a subject change I noticed she wasn't paying any attention to neither Alice's excited talking or me quietly playing with my food. She was staring across the cafeteria and she had that "I see a completely hot guy" look on her face. Well wasn't that typical Rosalie? Just to find some way to distract myself I turned and followed her eyes. I gasped when I saw the people she was looking at. It was three boys. The one that had Rosalie's complete attention was a big bulky guy with curly brown hair. The one next to him was less bulky with blond hair. But the boy next to the blond one who had brown almost bronze hair, was the one that I instantly decided was the most beautiful creature on this planet.

"Oh my god," Rosalie said not even paying attention to the fact that she interuppted Alice. "look at those new boys over there. I heard there name is Cullen."

Alice looked over rolling her eyes but then seemed to change her attitude when her eyes fell on the blond boy. None of the three of them were paying the slightest bit of attention to any of us which wasn't uncommon for me but it was totally strange for Rosalie who got at least 4 phone numbers a week.

"Well you seem to see something you like" Rosalie said smugly. I was about to deny it when I realized she wasn't talking to me. Well that was a relief, at least they hadn't noticed the way I was drooling over the boy with a shockingly attractive face, not that they weren't all incredibly handsome, and bronze colored hair. It barely registered that Rose and Alice were having a conversation about these three boys since my eyes were trained solely on that one boy. I only started listened when they mentioned him specifically.

"...and that last one there is named Edward." Rose was explaining apparently to me because she winked at me when she said his name. I blushed bright red like I always do when Rose and Alice get talking about boys and turned my face back to my half eaten pizza. Just then the big one looked over at Rosalie and gave a big pearly white grin. She returned the smile with just as much enthusiam and got up to throw her trash away. I didn't miss the way she swayed her hips more than usual as she walked to the trash and back again. The guy, who I think I heard Rose say was named Emmett, kept his eyes on her the whole time. When she sat down she looked at us and I saw the conspiratory look in her eyes.

"You guys wanna make a bet?" she asked not so subtly flicking a glance at Emmett who just kept grinning.

"Sure" Alice accepted to my complete horror. Well thats just great now I had to say yes because Rose I might be able to win a fight against if I had Alice on my side but with both of them against me, I had no chance.

"Ok" I agreed trying to hide my disappointment as best I could.

"I bet you guys a whole weeks wardrode worth of shopping that I can make Emmett fall in love with me faster than you guys can make Jasper or Edward fall for either of you." I was completely taken by surprise, this was not the kind of bet I thought she was going to make. When it finally sank in I was even more depressed even if I won I still had to go shopping. I looked at Alice pleading that she was as against this idea as I was. But when I looked up and saw her eyes on Jasper I realized that I had no choice.

"Its a bet" Alice said looking completely ready for the challenge. They both turned to me and I tried my hardest not to blush. Edward hadn't even looked at me yet Emmett seemed to be getting ready to write his number down on a piece of paper for Rose so I was already at a disadvantage. Not that I actually expected to even come close to winning this bet. I didn't exactly have a lot of experience when it came to boys.

I gave them my best fake smile and nodded, "I'm in"


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day all I could think about, well all I could worry about, was how I could possibly get Edward to even notice me. I was about to get in my car when I saw Alice trying to get my attention from the other side of the parking lot. I sighed and trudged over to her car. She was grinning smugly which immediately put me on high alert.

"Hey" I greeted her as calmly as I could.

"So you better not have plans for tonight" I could see she was trying to hide a giggle. "And if you do cancel them."

I looked at her confused "Of course I have plans, they're going shopping with you and Rose" I really didn't like where this was heading there had to be something even more torturous planned for me for Alice to actually _cancel_ a shopping trip.

Her smug smile grew even larger and she shook her head. "Not anymore now me and you are going to dinner and the movies with Edward and Jasper tonight." She looked at me expectantly and for a second I just stood there. I could see her smile fading and like always I began to feel the guilt. I knew how this date would turn out especially with Alice along with me. She was so graceful and compared to her I would look double my already clumsy self. "I mean Rosalie already was winning by flirting with Emmett the whole time at lunch. It's only fair that me and you at least catch up."

That seemed fair to me but I couldn't help the nervousness I already felt in the pit of my stomach. However there was no way I would ruin this for her so I hugged her tightly and smiled. "Aw thanks Alice I bet Rose will be so mad when she finds out." At least I had that to look forward to. Rosalie always looked like a spoiled head cheerleader when she got really angry.

"So be ready at 6:00 the date is at seven but I'm coming over early to make sure you wear something perfect." Oh great so not only did she plan my date now she was checking my outfits.

"Ok" I sighed not even bothering to sound happy anymore.

When I got home I looked at the clock and saw I still had a few hours before I had to get ready for my date with Edward. Great. I had all this time to worry about not looking like a complete fool in front of Edward. Also what if he showed no interest in me. Boys barely ever noticed me and I saw no reason to think Edward would be any different. Especially boys like him. He was absolutely beautiful there wasn't a girl in school that wouldn't love to go out with him. Why would he choose me, average, normal me? By the time I was done worrying I had to get ready for my date. I knew my father, Charlie would be home before I left for my date but I hoped that I wouldn't have to tell him I was going out with a boy. That would really minimize all the questions I would get when I got home. He was the chief of police so he would ask more questions than most fathers would. I quickly took a shower and brushed my hair. I decided to just wait for Alice to come before deciding what to wear. There was no way she would approve of what I wanted to wear anyway.

At 5:55 the doorbell rang twice really quickly. She was obviously very excited for either the date or helping me pick out my clothes. I had a funny feeling it was helping me. Clothes and shopping were what Alice lived for. "Hey," I greeted her cheerfully when I opened up the door and saw the beautiful outfit she had on. Of course Alice didn't even have to try and she looked beautiful.

"Hey," she answered and drew me into a quick hug. She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Immediately she opened my closet and began rummaging through all my clothes. "This would look great on you" she was saying coming out with a skirt I never wore that my mother bought me for Christmas a couple years ago and a pretty sweater. Without argument I took the clothes and went into the bathroom and threw the clothes on. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little bit then eventually walked back to my room. "Perfect," she complimented me and we left my room. Charlie wasn't home and that confused me. Just then my phone rang and I ran to get it. Maybe it was Edward calling to say he was sick and wouldn't be able to go on our date. Of course he didn't have my number so that wasn't a big possibility.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bells how are you? Sorry I'm not home yet it looks like I might have to stay late tonight."

"That's ok I'm going out with Alice anyway." She rolled her eyes at me for not even mentioning that I would also be with my date, Edward Cullen, possibly the most beautiful person alive.

"Oh well have fun sweetie, I'll see you tonight"

"Ok, bye" I said and hung up.

Before Alice could even criticize me for almost lying to Charlie the doorbell rang. My eyes got huge and then and took a deep breath. Alice rolled her eyes at me again and walked over to the door.

"Relax," she instructed me and smiling, opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice opened the door and I stood face to face with Edward. I was struck again by how truly amazing he looked. Besides his face he actually looked dressed up which impressed me. It took a second for me to realize that Jasper was standing next to him. When I got this close look at him I realized that he was only slightly less attractive than Edward. Although judging by the way Alice was gazing adoringly at him I had a feeling she felt differently.

"Hello ladies" Edward said smoothly and was shocked a new at how nice he sounded. Was there anything that wasn't perfect about him? I stopped that thought before I could get myself worrying.

"Hey" Alice and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other than walked out the door locking it behind us. I fell in step beside Edward and Alice did the same with Jasper. "Where are we going?" I asked hoping to get the conversation started.

"It's a surprise" Jasper said to me but he didn't look at me. Oh great Alice and Jasper already seemed happy and of course Rose already had her claws in Emmett. Edward was at least being polite and talking but he didn't seem nearly as into me as the other couple did.

"So," I said just to Edward trying to get him to pay a little more attention to me. I was surprised at how bold I was being. Usually I would have just hung back and let him make the first move but there was just something about him. "Where did you live before Forks?"

"Alaska" he answered without enthusiasm. Oh god not even two minutes into the date and already I was boring him.

"Burrrrrr" I said and then blushed bright red at what a complete idiot I sounded like. He smiled slightly but still didn't seem all that interested. I could tell this date was going to be fun. Well at least at the movies we didn't have to actually talk. I should have been happy of that fact but instead I felt even worse despite the fact that he seemed to not be enjoying himself. We finally got to the car and Edward opened the back door for me. I got in and buckled up. Jasper got behind the wheel right next to Alice who I noticed was already holding his hand. This date just couldn't get any worse could it? I almost wished that Alice had decided to go shopping instead of this genius idea. At least I would be with two people I knew liked me. I looked over at Edward who seemed to be staring out the window bored. Was I really this unentertaining? Maybe he was just one of those guys who only went out with girls that looked like Rosalie. That would make more sense, a guy that looked the way he looked would want to go out with a girl that was equally as beautiful. That was definitely not me.

"We're here" Jasper announced from the front and I was more than eager to get out of the car. Alice and Jasper clasped hands and I just walked beside Edward.

"You like school so far?" I decided to try again. I didn't want this whole evening to as awkward as the first 20 minutes were.

Finally he turned to me and a slight smile curved his lips. "Less kids I guess that's better." Wow that sounded a lot like something I would say. I guess it showed on my face because for the first time tonight he actually looked a little interested in what was said "What?"

"Nothing I'm just not that social either." Idiot! What did I just say? _Oh yea Bella telling a guy you're an anti-social will really get him to like you._ However instead of looking at me like a freak like I expected him to he looked even more interested by what I was saying.

A wide smile stretched across his face. "I'll remember that" he said before opening the door for all three of us. We walked to a booth and me and Alice sat on one side while the boys sat on the other. I couldn't help but stare at Edward's green eyes. The waitress brought the menus and I quickly looked through the items. I wasn't really in the mood to eat not with all the butterflies in my stomach. I decided to just get a salad and slowly closed the menu and folded my hands over it.

"Where is your other brother" I asked to either Edward or Jasper whoever decided to answer. Of course I preferred to hear Edwards's incredible voice again. I'd heard so little of it tonight.

Jasper smiled wide "He's at home I think he has company tonight." So much for catching up with Rosalie, I should have known she would start seeing Emmett right away.

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yeah...nice" Edward said it almost nastily. Well that didn't make sense, why would Edward care if Emmett was spending time with Rose? Oh. Of course. Rose was the prettiest girl at the school it was stupid of me not to think that Edward would be jealous his brother had gotten her first. I was grateful when the waitress came over rescuing me from having to respond to that. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on Edward and she never took her eyes off him. As we all ordered the only one she really cared about talking to was him. Obviously she didn't even consider that he was out with a girl like. Or maybe she didn't care, either way I felt uncomfortable. That was when I noticed he wasn't looking back her. He eyes were trained solely on me. When he saw me look up at him he smiled at me. I returned it weakly and absently handed the menu to the waitress. She snatched it roughly obviously not happy that Edward wasn't paying her the slightest attention.

"If you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom" Alice said and pinched my leg.

"Ouch," Alice just rolled her eyes impatiently at me. "Uh, me too." Alice grabbed my hand and towed me to the bathroom. When the door closed she squealed and threw her arms around me.

"This is going so great if we keep this up Rosalie won't know what hit her." I bit back my immediate negative answer. If I had any chance of winning this bet I had to change my attitude toward this whole thing maybe that's why Edward didn't seem to be having fun. I smiled to myself watching Alice dance around the restroom. Quickly she fixed her hair and grabbed my hand again to drag me back to the booth. The boys looked like they were having a intense conversation and my short boost of confidence vanished. The rest of the meal passed quickly with lots of small talk. Back in the car I noticed that Edward sat a little bit closer to me than he did before and that gave my self-esteem a bit of a jolt. When we pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater I was actually beginning to have positive hopes for the rest of the night. That is until I spotted Emmett and Rosalie standing by the entrance to the theater with their arms all over each other kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

There she was arms locked around Emmett's shoulders. It was like she knew that we were coming here. Or maybe Emmett knew. Either way once again Rosalie was proving that she was going to win this bet. Normally this would have just defeated competitive side and I would have thrown in the towel. Instead in prompted me to start trying harder to win. I looked over at Edward and he obviously hadn't noticed.

"Isn't that Rose and Emmett over there?" I asked as if I didn't know already. Jasper laughed and honked the horn. Rosalie jumped about a foot in the air and turned to look at us.

"Hiii Rosalie" Alice taunted her.

"Hi" she responded sheepishly and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Having a good time?"

"Yes we are" Emmett answered for her and threw his arm around her shoulder. Rosalie suddenly lost her embarrassed expression and switched it to smug.

"Well we'll see you guys later," she winked at us then turned and, holding Emmett's hand walked into the theater.

"Whatever they're seeing I say we see something different."  
"Agreed" Edward said and took my hand to help me out of the car. We got our tickets and snacks then went to find seats. I leaned into Edward and he smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I was thrilled at the turn of events this evening had.

"Edward!" My head snapped up and I looked up into the eyes of a beautiful girl standing about 2 inches in front of Edward. "Heyy, baby I've really missed you." I had to jump out of the way to keep from getting squashed by the tight hug she gave him.

"Tanya…what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember about 3 months ago I moved to a town right next to here? Its why we broke up." Edward looked over nervously at me then angrily back at her. I definitely could feel my cheeks getting red and was more than a little uncomfortable.

"No that's not—"

"Hey Jasper!!!" Tanya interrupted him and threw her arms around Edward's brother. Alice threw her and evil glare and I could tell was about to shove her away if she hadn't backed up just then.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Before Edward even had a chance to shake his head she bounced up the steps to the very back of the theater.

"Just ignore her" Edward whispered in my ear. He returned his arm to my shoulders but I couldn't lay my head on him anymore. I couldn't even focus on the movie. All I could think about was that beautiful girl that was Edward's ex. She was just the type of girl that I would expect him to be going out with. I was positive that if Alice hadn't asked Jasper to set it up he never would have considered going out with me. I didn't have a right to be feeling like this though. I mean this was only our first date. Still, if there was any chance of me winning this bet something would have to be done to get rid of Tanya. When the movie ended Edward took my hand again and guided me out to the parking lot. Once again me and Edward were in the back and Jasper and Alice got in the front.

"That was such a great movie wasn't it?"

"Great!" Alice said before we could get a word in. Not that I was really in the mood to talk anyway. Jasper stopped at Alice's house first and he walked her to the front door. I watched them kiss and then she shut the door incredibly slow to get every last look of Jasper she could. Wonderful! Everyone seemed to being getting by great on their date except me. Wasn't that just my luck? Sometimes I actually think I'm cursed. He came back to the car and started it the whole time having the same goofy grin on his face. It seemed like forever, instead of the actual 5 minutes, to get to my house. Edward walked with me up to the door and I had to check the window to make sure my father wasn't watching.

"Don't feel bad about Tanya; she really doesn't matter to me." I nodded at him but I wasn't sure if I actually believe that. If the only reason they broke up was because she moved away then maybe he still had feelings for her. And more importantly now that they lived right by each other again, would they want to continue their relationship? Maybe that was the reason Edward was acting so strange in the beginning of the date, he missed Tanya. I couldn't make sense of emotions. This was only our first date so his old girlfriend showing an appearance shouldn't hurt me the way it did.

"I'll see you at school on Monday"

"Yeah" I said in my sweetest voice and closed my eyes when I saw his facing moving towards mine. He kissed me gently on the lips then pulled back to smile at me. "Goodnight Bella." He kissed my cheek and walked back to the car, getting in on the passenger side. As they pulled away he waved at me. I walked into the house and heard the TV on in the living room.

Hey Bella," Charlie greeted me and I walked into the room to say hi. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah I did." I was surprised to realize that it was true. Despite the fact that Tanya showed up I still had had a wonderful time with Edward. I kissed Charlie goodnight and walked up to my room. As I laid down on my bed I found that I was looking forward to going to school on Monday. Absently I wondered if Rosalie had had as good a time tonight as I did. It certainly seemed that way from what I saw outside the movie theater. Just then my phone went off indicating I had a text. It was from Alice and I flipped it open curious. _Jasper texted, he said Edward wants to know if you want to go out again tomorrow. =] _I smiled and quickly texted back a sure then put my phone on the dresser beside my bed. Still smiling I closed my eyes and drifted into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and looked right up into Alice's eyes. Before I could get the scream out she put her hand over my mouth.  
"Hey sleepy head."

"What are you doing here so early?" I wasn't that surprised by Alice being in my room she usually showed up to drive me to school in the mornings and just continued being at my house that early even on the weekends.

"Early? It's almost 10." I shot up knocking my pillows on the floor and checked my clock. 9:55? I'd really slept pretty late. Behind Alice I could see that it was another rainy day in Forks but for some reason that didn't bother me today. "Anyway I wanted to make sure you were ready for your second date with Edward." She pointed to a pile of clothes that she had decided I was going to wear. I sighed.

"You know it's a bet that means competition; you're not supposed to be helping me." She rolled her eyes and handed me the clothes.

"Come on Bella do you have any idea how long I've wanted to shop for a new wardrobe for you. Even if I lose I still win." With that she winked and left my room. _Yeah you win but I lose_, I thought to myself. After I got my clothes on I realized I had no idea when Edward was coming to get me. I was about to grab my phone to text Alice when I noticed there was a note sitting on the dresser beside my bed.

_Bella, _

_Edward is picking you up at 12:00 for lunch. Please try to have a good time and enjoy this_

_-Alice_

Well that would be easy it was pretty hard to not enjoy myself when I was with Edward. Just as I was thinking that I remembered Tanya. What if she crashed our date again? Not to mention that he might actually still have feeling for her. I wasn't going to think about it, Alice asked me to have fun and that was what I was going to do it. Annoying ex girlfriends or not. I went down to have breakfast but wasn't that hungry. So I just had granola bar then headed back to my room. I still had plenty of time before my date and I contemplated doing my hair in a more decorative way. I decided I had nothing to lose so I went in the bathroom and messed with my hair and different styles for too long for me to think about. When the bell rang I squeaked with surprise. Had I really been arranging my hair for hours? I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello beautiful," Edward greeted handing me a bouquet of roses. I blushed and took them going to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Thank you, they're really beautiful."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I responded glad once again that Charlie liked to work on the weekends. At least for a little while longer I could hold off on him meeting Edward. We walked to his car, the same one from last night, and he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in admiring the interior. When I looked in the back a saw a basket with a blanket folded on top. We were going for a picnic?

"You like eating outdoors right?" Edward asked with that crooked smile when he saw me looking at the basket.

"Yeah sure that's great." About 5 minutes after we started driving Edward too my hand and I instantly relaxed. He somehow had the power to make all my stress disappear just with that simple touch.

"I like your hair that way." Without thinking I put my hand on my head. I thanked him then turned to look out the window. I really had to stop getting so embarrassed so easily, all he did was compliment my hair. Finally we pulled up to a little field with few trees around it. But what I was most surprised about it was that there was actually some sun shining on some of it. Edward got out and grabbed the basket and the blanket. I followed him and helping lay the blanket out right in the spot where the sun shined the brightest on us. No wonder Tanya went looking for Edward the minute she found out he was in town, if he was this romantic on just the second date how would he act after going out for a long time?

"This is a really nice place. I've actually never been here."

He smiled secretively at my "I found it when I was driving around trying to get used to this town. It looked like the perfect place for a picnic." How sweet. He went through all this trouble just for me? Maybe he didn't find me as boring as I originally thought. He handed me a sandwich and grabbed one of his own then pulled out some sodas for each of us. I ate quietly just enjoying the scene for a little bit. When I was done I laid back on the blanket loving the feel of the sun on my face.

"Bella"

I opened my eyes when Edward said my name and looked at him. "Yes."

"Will you go out with me? You know officially; be my girlfriend."

Had I heard him right? Did he just ask me, Isabella Swan, to be his girlfriend? I couldn't believe it; guys like him never went out with girls like me. It was like against nature or something.

"I'd love to," I answered and smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile then leaned over to hug me then he kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips. I got up to help fold the blanket and put the leftover food back away in the basket. He took my hand and we got back in the car. I was smiling the whole way home and was really not looking forward to having to leave him when we got back to my house. Eventually we did get there and I slowly got out of the car. Of course Edward was there waiting and he walked me to my door.

"I had a really good time today. Have a good rest of the day."

"Me too, oh do you want my number so you can call or text me tomorrow?"

"Sure." I gave it to him and watched as he walked back to his car and drove away. I turned to unlock the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and was looking right in the face of Tanya.

"I just thought you would like to know that Edward is mine. He might act like he likes you but it's all a show. I'm the one he loves got it? And I suggest you stay away from him or I can guarantee you, you will be sorry," she spat at me faster than I could think. Instantly her face changed from hostile to warm and friendly "You better think about what I said." Without giving me a chance to say anything she turned and strolled away, down the street. For a second I was too stunned to do anything. How had my day gone from perfect to horrible in just a few seconds? Finally regaining my composure I unlocked the door and collapsed on the couch. At first I wanted to cry but then I began feeling incredibly angry. Who did Tanya think she was threatening me like that? They broke up he was free to do whatever he wanted. I decided to call the only person who would know what to do. Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

I hung up with Alice and sank down onto the couch. Her advice was just to ignore Tanya and even go as far as to flaunt him in front of her. I knew I wouldn't have the nerves to do that. I didn't even know if I could continue seeing Edward. I really liked him and I enjoyed both dates but I didn't know if I had it in me to compete with a girl like her. She had looks and confidence that I could only dream about. What could I possibly have that Edward would want and she couldn't give? I sighed and picked myself up off the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car pull up to the house. It stopped in front of my house and Rose got out. I could see Emmett in the passenger seat but he didn't get out. I walked to the door before she could knock.

"Bella!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her car. Emmett got out and I was shocked to see how big he was.

"So you're the girl Edward spent all that trouble setting that picnic up for." Oh, I didn't know Edward had gone through so much just for our date. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Yeah. So how are you guys doing?"

"Great, I think I may fall in love with this girl." Rosalie shot me a triumphant grin and slipped her hand into his.

"Bella, do you have that sweater I let you borrow the other day."

"Yeah it's up in the top drawer of my dresser." She nodded and ran towards the house to retrieve it. I shifted awkwardly on my feet hoping Rose found it quick so I didn't have to stand here with Emmett in silence. He obviously didn't have the same problem.

"So have you met Tanya yet?"

I gulped and looked over at him."Yeah actually I met her last night at the movies, she said her and Edward used to date."

He laughed. "Oh yeah for about 2 and a half years but then she just dropped by and said her family was moving the next day so they couldn't see each other anymore. Edward was crushed for days. Finally he seemed to be over it when he heard we were moving to Forks. I thought he might go after her again now that they live close by again but..." he looked me up and down "I guess not." Thankfully Rosalie came out at that exact moment.

"Thanks Bells, I found it." I tried to smile and nod but it didn't come out smoothly. Emmett smiled at me and got back in the passenger side of the car again. Rosalie came up right beside me and bent over to whisper in my ear "I bet I'll win this contest by tomorrow." Then she just got behind the wheel and drove away. Perfect. Edward had only gotten over Tanya when he found out that he was going to be right near her again. Maybe he was only using me to make her jealous. That would make more sense than him actually enjoying my company. I felt a single tear escape my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I was not going to let this boy that I barely knew make me feel this bad. Right then I decided all I was going to focus on was winning this bet. I could make Edward fall in love with me without getting attached right? I turned around and walked right into Alice. She laughed and threw her arms out to catch me from falling even though she was at least a few inches shorter than me.

"Are you ok Bella you seem even more out of it than usual?" I sighed deeply and nodded. "You're not worried about this Tanya girl are you? You don't see the way Edward looks at you because if you did you would never even consider that he likes someone else."

"But Emmett just told me they only broke up when she moved and Edward was crushed until he heard he would be by her again."

She just smiled and shook her head at me. "You know how boys are." I nodded but I really didn't. I mean I saw the way boyfriends and girlfriends acted together but I didn't have personal experience to go on. She took my arm and guided us back into the house. We watched movies and ate snacks until I had to start dinner for me and Charlie, and most likely Alice because she tended to eat dinner at our house most nights. I made baked ziti and was setting the table just when Charlie walked in.

"Hey girls, dinner smells great." Charlie always referred to us like that like we were sisters. Sometimes when me and Alice and Rose met someone who just moved to town we would tell them that we were sisters. I don't know if they actually believed us we don't exactly look that much alike. I heard Charlie putting his work equipment away and then he walked into the kitchen. "Hey sorry I won't be much company tonight there's a game so I'll just grab some food and go." He took some of the ziti and turned to say bye to us. "I'll see you guys later." Then he turned and walked into the living room.

"So today Jasper brought me to their house and kicked everyone else out. There was really nice table and candles set up out in the back and they have a really nice house. It's almost like being in the woods there's trees all around." I tried to imagine Edward sitting back there just relaxing but then I would always picture Tanya coming out and sitting on his lap. Him stroking her hair and whispering sweet words into her ear while she giggles playfully. I was so lost in this imaginary world I didn't notice Alice had asked me a question.  
"Bella, hello!" she pushed me and I jolted to attention.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I just asked you how your date with Edward went." I winced but then quickly changed back to amused hoping she wouldn't notice. There wasn't a good chance of that happening though.

"It was really nice actually. He took me to this really beautiful field and there was actually sun." I looked up and frowned at the complete cloud cover in the sky. I would have remarked that it reflected my mood but it was always like that here. I had to smile at the next part though. "That's when he asked me to be his girlfriend, officially."

Alice squealed and beamed at me "See I told you. Yes, finally I get to buy you a whole wardrobe without you complaining about it!" I rolled my eyes at her. If I didn't know she really liked Jasper I would think she was purposely losing so she would be able to get me clothes. Next we made I was definitely going to decide what the winner won. She ate the rest of her ziti while smiling and bouncing up and down in the seat. It didn't bother me in fact her silliness was one of the reasons I loved Alice so much. I ate too but I didn't really taste it. I had too many things going on in my brain for me to pay attention to the food I was eating. When we were done I took her plate and mine and washed them in the sink. She dried because she hated just standing there while I worked and put them away. Right after that Alice decided to head home so she still had time to call Jasper. We hugged and while she went out to her car I went upstairs to my room. I really wasn't in the mood to talk so I just told Charlie I was tired and was going to bed early. I laid down in my bed and tried to just close my eyes and sleep but I just couldn't. I was starting to get irritated when I heard my phone go off indicating I had a text message. When I read it was from Edward my heart started to beat extra fast. I clicked read now.

_Hey are you still up?_

_Yes. How was your day? _I sent it and seconds later there was a response.

_It was great this afternoon. I had lunch with the perfect girl. _Like always I blushed. Well he certainly said the right things. I just hoped he actually meant was he was saying or actually texting.

_That's funny because I had lunch with the perfect guy tonight. _I was finally starting to feel tired but I didn't want to fall asleep without at least saying goodnight. My phone beeped again and I opened it.

_What a lucky guy he is. Well I'm sure your getting tired so I'll let you sleep. Goodnight beautiful. _

Amazing it was like he could read my mind. I noticed my phone getting low so I plugged it into the charger and laid down on the bed again. This time however when I closed my eyes I did fall asleep. I wish I hadn't though because all night I kept dreaming about Tanya and Edward together. Going on a picnic, holding hands by the beach, sitting out in the back of his house by a candle lit dinner. I finally woke myself up and gave up on sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:30. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard my phone go off just then. Although it wasn't nearly as bad as I felt when I read what the text said. It was from Edward but he must have sent it to me by accident.

_Sure Tanya, that sounds like fun._


	7. Chapter 7

I felt my throat constricting and I had to sit down. After a few deep breaths I reread the message to make sure it actually said what I thought it did. My phone started ringing then. It was Edward; I guess he noticed that he'd sent the message to the wrong person. I hit ignore and shut my phone off. I didn't want to talk to him. I curled up on my blanket and let the tears run free. I knew this bet was a bad idea. Although I thought the worst thing that could happen was I'd have to shop for a wardrobe for Rosalie. Instead I was falling for this guy that clearly didn't feel the same. At least I didn't have to see him tomorrow. One more day to figure out what I was going to do. Well I knew the first thing I had to do was forfeit this whole bet. Alice would be mad at me for it but I just couldn't keep seeing Edward. I turned my phone back on and the symbol in the bottom indicated there was a voice mail. Reluctantly I called my voice mail and waited.

_Message sent Saturday at 11:01 pm:_

_Bella, please call me, that message isn't what you think. Please just call I'll explain everything. I'm sorry. Goodnight…. _I could still hear him breathing for a few more seconds like he couldn't bear to hang up then finally it clicked off.

_End of message to save this message press… _I hung up and turned my phone back off. It was even worse than I thought. If Edward at least just wanted Tanya he could tell me and that would be the end. But no, he was going to try to convince me it was all a misunderstanding and that I'm the only one he wants. I was so confused. I looked at my window then back to my phone. I quickly turned it on and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello," she didn't sound tired just extremely happy. I was glad for her at least one of us was getting a boyfriend out of this. (Maybe two, I still couldn't tell if Rosalie was actually into Emmett or if she was just trying to win the bet.)

"Hey, Alice um I know it's kind of late but do you think you could spend the night at my house?"

"Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes." She must have known something was wrong. That's what I loved most about Alice; she never failed to be there for me. I went downstairs and asked my dad if Alice could stay over. I knew he'd say yes, he always liked Alice. He was used to my girl's nights where Alice and Rose and me would stay up all night and just have fun. I paced my bedroom floor until I heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later. When she opened my door I threw myself into her arms. "Shhh it's ok Bella." I hadn't even realized I was crying until she handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry but just look at what I got from Edward." I showed her the text message meant for Tanya and shoved my face into the pillow on my bed.

"Don't worry Bella we'll take care of this just calm down." I picked my head up to answer her.

"How are we going to take care of this?"

"Well I know where the Cullen's live, tomorrow we'll just follow Edward and see if he sees Tanya."

"That's crazy we can't just stalk Edward."

"It's not stalking Bella it's just… keeping track of." I had to admit her idea did have certain appeal. Then I could find out once and for all if Edward actually did want to be with me or Tanya. But the whole idea of following Edward around was so out of character for me. "Come on you know you want to." Ugh. She was so persuasive and she just didn't give up either.

"Ok ok we'll follow him but I'm not taking pictures and no binoculars." She frowned at me.  
You take the fun out of everything Isabella Swan." I stuck my tongue out at her and snatched my phone back. I had to come up with a change of subject before she came up with an even worse idea.

"So have you gotten any new clothes lately?" That worked. She could talk endlessly about clothes and fashion and shopping. Normally I would only half listen but tonight Alice's mindless droning on about clothes seemed actually interesting. Oh, look what you've done to me Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Sorry,I know its really short! It's kind of a filler. The next one will be longer and more interesting. Thanks for reading. Review pleaseee.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now what is he doing?"

"Same thing, still listening to music," Alice responded dryly.

"You know I'm pretty sure we could get arrested for this."

"Oh come on Bella what's love without a little risk?"

"What risk, so far all we've seen him do is wake up this morning--."

"Alone" Alice added. I rolled my eyes at her and continued.

"and for the past 30 minutes he's just been sitting there listening to music." I sighed and looked over at Alice. Despite me asking her not to she made us stop by her house to get binoculars, which were right now glued to her face, on the way to spy on Edward. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Shh. Ohhh he's getting up." I tensed automatically and turned to watch to see if he came out of his house. Thankfully he lived near lots of trees so it was easy for Alice to hide her car. For several seconds nothing happened but then the front door opened. Edward emerged alongside his brother Jasper and Alice squeaked happily, quickly throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle it. They got in Edward's car and pulled down their driveway. When they were far enough away Alice followed them making sure to keep to safe distance from the car. A few suspenseful minutes later they pulled into the supermarket's parking lot.

"Uh oh, he's buying groceries it must mean he's cheating." Alice acted as if I hadn't said anything and just kept or eyes on Edward, or maybe Jasper, I couldn't tell. Jasper said something that made Edward smile and then they walked in through the automatic doors. Alice unbuckled her seat belt and went to open to door. "Wow, what are you doing?"

"Following them obviously." I gawked at her.

"He's in a super market what bad thing could he possibly be doing?"

"Bella, just get out of the car." I unlocked my belt and got out to stand by her side. She took my arm and we ran across the street. I grabbed a cart to use as a blocking device if we had to. They were still in the fruit and vegetable section gathering various foods when we walked in. Alice got a little too close for my comfort then pulled me to stand behind a life-sized cutout of some sports celebrity. Of course that was the moment Jasper decided to take out his cell phone and call someone. Immediately Alice's phone started ringing.  
"Shut it off shut it off!" They boys turned around, confused. She finally shut it off but I could see them still looking around for the person who's phone was ringing.

"That's it I give up." When they finally turned the corner I stepped out and walked back to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to just trust him, if I want there to be any kind of relationship there has to be trust." That's what I said to her but I was still thinking about that text last night. The truth was I didn't know if I was ready to confront him about it yet. I was a pretty forgiving person and would probably just accept his apology without considering how I was hurting myself. Alice jumped in my path before I could get to the car.

"You want to be with him right?"

"Yes, I do but—

"No buts Bella, if you like him and want to be with him then you have to at least talk to him." I knew she was right I just didn't know what to do. I sat down on the bench beside some little kid rides. I ran through various ways to talk to him. First I thought about just demanding to know what was up with Tanya. My next thought was to just let him talk and me to listen but that would give him the upper hand from the beginning. Finally the automatic doors opened and Alice touched my sleeve. Edward had walked out but he hadn't seemed to realize I was there.

"Edward, wait!" He turned to me and seemed to be happy to see me. Alice walked over to Jasper to give me a little bit of privacy. Not that we could have much anyway, we were standing in front of a super market parking lot with people passing us with noisy shopping carts every couple minutes.

"I'm so glad you're here I really needed to talk to you about that text message."

"About that, Edward listen—"

"Edward, there you are." We all turned to the other voice. Tanya was strolling up to us and she looked way too pleased for someone who was watching her ex talking to his new girlfriend. She had something up her sleeve, something that would be harmful to me and Edward's relationship. I felt a chill go down my spine. "So Isabella, do you want to tell Edward the truth or should I?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to sound confident but it was so far from how I actually felt that I'm not sure anyone believed me.

"Fine, play dumb. She turned her attention back to Edward. He was the prize. "Your little girlfriend over there is only going out with you because of a bet. She doesn't care about you, she's just trying to get you to fall in love with her. It's all a big game to her." Ice gripped my heart. How had she found out about the bet? I know Alice wouldn't tell her and Rose wouldn't jeopardize our friendship just because of a silly bet. For a second nobody said anything but then Edward's head turned to me.

"Is this true?"

"Yes but that's not the whole story."

"See she admitted it's true. Forget about her Edward let's get out of here." I felt raw hatred building up for Tanya. I glared at her but softened my expression to turn pleading eyes on Edward. He laughed once, humorlessly.

"And to think I actually felt guilty for that text message." Tanya seemed momentarily confused but switched back to smug when Edward took her hand and started walking towards her car. I had to do something, say something, anything that would make him come back to me. We were meant to be together, that's all I needed to know. Tanya went for the driver's side but Edward shook his head and she went around to the other side without complaint. I watched numbly still not fully comprehending what had just happened. Without my knowledge I'd started crying. I could feel the tears sliding down my eyes and falling on the pavement.

"Bella, what happened?" I didn't even look at her just watched as Edward turned out of the parking lot and drove down the road in Tanya's car. I kept looking in his direction even after the car was long out of sight.

"Tanya told him about the bet." Alice turned to Jasper nervously but he just seemed confused as to why his brother left him there alone. My knees started shaking and I collapsed on the floor. In a few short minutes everything had turned around on me. I came here to confront Edward and demand an explanation about Tanya. Now I was the one who owed him that but something told me he wasn't interested in my apology or explanation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice tell something to Jasper then she came back over to me and put her arms around me. I laid my head on her should. I had to fix this; there had to be some way I could prove to Edward how much he meant to me. I may not be able to win the bet but I would make sure I won Edward's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd barely slept at all that night and when I did sleep I dreamt I was standing in that parking lot with Edward but he was several yards away from me. No matter how hard or fast I tried to run to him I just couldn't reach him. When I woke up my head was pounding and my eyes were all puffy. Like always Alice was outside waiting to take me to school but she didn't say anything on the ride to there which I appreciated. Rosalie was waiting for us as we pulled into a spot with Emmett right at her side.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!" Alice greeted, hugging her quickly. I tried to smile at her but I'm sure it came out weird. I looked in a different direction to avoid her curious eyes. The last thing I wanted was to have to explain why I was so upset. However that was a big mistake because what happened to be in the direction I looked was Edward, with Tanya of course. I didn't even know she went to this school.

"What happened at the grocery store Edward came in pretty angry last night?" I winced and turned to Emmett. I couldn't exactly tell him the truth that would just cause him to accuse Rose of the same thing. I didn't want to ruin her relationship too. Alice saved me like she usually did.

"We're going to be late we better get going." I threw her a grateful look and followed right on her heels as she walked toward the school. We didn't have first period together unfortunately but she walked me there anyway.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled at waved to me as she headed to her class. I sighed and opened the door to first period. The first part of the day went by incredibly slow so I was relieved to finally be able to go to lunch. At least until I remembered that Edward would be there too and I have to watch him sitting with Tanya. As soon as I walked in Alice motioned me over and I was a bit surprised to see Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the table I usually just shared with my best friends.

"Hey Bella," there was something off about Rosalie's voice but I was preoccupied with other thoughts to wonder about that.

"You're not going to let her win are you?" The deep voice made me look up curiously. Emmett was staring down at me with a slight smile on his lips. It took me a second to realize he was talking about Tanya and not Rose or our bet.

"I don't think there's anything I can do." Actually saying the words out loud and admitting defeat stung a lot more than expected. My eyes caught on Rose and she didn't have her usual confidant or even smug expression. That instantly hinted that something was off. Upon closer inspection she looked almost guilty. Rosalie wasn't one to easily say she was sorry or admit she was wrong so she must really have felt bad to look that wrong. She wouldn't meet my eyes either and I was starting to get nervous. What could she possibly have done to me that was this bad? I froze. She was the one that told Tanya about the bet.

"Please tell me you didn't," I whispered at her. She flinched away from me and bit her lower lip. "Rosalie how could you?" I hadn't meant for it to come out so loudly I just was overwhelmed with betrayal. Several heads turned to look at us including Edward's.

"It was an accident I didn't know who she was." Her eyes pleaded for me to understand.

"What's the problem?" Emmett was asking Rose but his eyes stayed on my.

"Nothing, really Bella is just upset about the situation with Edward." Emmett studied me and Rosalie for a second then he looked back at his brother.

"Damn how does he always get all the girls?" he laughed. Rosalie mimicked the action shakily. I couldn't take it anymore; I got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't even turn to see if Edward watched me or not. The first empty classroom I came to I threw open the door and collapsed on the floor. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close and soft movement towards me. I should have known Alice would come looking for me.

"Bella," it wasn't Alice's voice. I spun around; shocked to see it was actually Jasper who had followed me. "I'm sorry about Edward." I swallowed and shook my head, clearing it.

"It's not your fault. It's mine," I looked down ashamed of myself.

"Don't give up on Edward I know he cares a lot about you." Tears pooled in my eyes and threatened to spill over. I'd always liked Jasper it seemed right that Alice was the one going out with him.

"I don't want to but it might be too late for us. He's pretty mad at me and he looks happy with Tanya."

"He was never as happy with Tanya as he is with you. You just have to show him you're worth it." I nodded and gave him a genuine smile. I didn't know if I agreed with the his assessment that I was actually worth it but I didn't want to make him think I didn't appreciate the advice by acting petty.

"Thank you." He nodded once and walked back outside. The clock on the wall told me I only had a few minutes to get to class. I picked myself up off the floor and opened the door. Alice was just a few feet away and she looked at me concerned. I smiled reassuringly at her. By this time all the kids were exiting the cafeteria. Edward was walking with Tanya with his arm around her shoulders. He didn't look over at me and I was glad for that. The less I looked in his eyes, the less guilty I felt about all of this.

When school was finally over I walked to Alice's car focusing all my energy on coming up with some way to show Edward how much he really meant to me. I didn't think just telling him was enough especially since he already didn't trust me. Somehow I had to prove to him that I was serious about our relationship it wasn't just about the bet.

"Bella you have to relax." Alice soothed. Easy for her to say the guy she liked wasn't with another girl and convinced she was a liar who only cared about winning a month's wardrobe. We pulled up to my house and she turned off the car. "Just thought you should know Rosalie won the bet. This afternoon apparently Emmett said he loved her." Despite everything I was happy for her. Sometimes I thought Rosalie would never have a meaningful relationship but she was different with Emmett and things were different with Alice and Jasper. It only made sense that I should be with Edward. I just had to prove that to him.

"So I guess we'll be going shopping for her tomorrow." That idea didn't bother me as much as it used to. At least it would keep me busy for a while so I didn't think about…him.

"Yesss!!" she could barely keep herself under control. That made me laugh. No matter for who or what occasion Alice was always ready to shop. It was as I was watching Alice dance excitedly that an idea came to me to show Edward I really cared. My whole outlook brightened and I took Alice by the arm and led her to my house.

"You know, I actually can't wait."


	10. Chapter 10

"That's a terrible idea Bella, the idea is to get him back not convince him you don't care."

"He thinks I only care about winning the bet this will prove I don't." Alice looked at my skeptically.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She turned back to the shirt she was deciding whether to buy or not. This was the 4th store we had gone to today and only had about two days worth of clothes. My initial excitement yesterday about shopping with Alice was gone in the first 10 minutes. Most of it was gone during school when Edward didn't even pay attention to me. He still sat with Tanya while his brothers sat at our table. Emmett continually encouraged me to go after him insisting I was better for him than Tanya. I walked over to help Alice pick out clothes. I wasn't exactly much help; almost anything she showed me I said was nice. After a while she stopped asking but I still stayed close in case she decided to ask my opinion again.

"Oh I think we're going to have to finish this tomorrow. I'm meeting Jasper tonight." I groaned to myself. It was torture enough I had to spend all today shopping and now I would do the same thing tomorrow.

"Ok." She rushed off so she could get ready before seeing Jasper. I walked slower, taking my time getting back to my car. As I walked I remembered the time I'd spend with Edward. He was so much more of a gentleman than most boys my age. I didn't think I deserved him but I knew for sure he deserved better than Tanya. I was about to walk about the door when I saw the cashier at the counter. It was Tanya. I couldn't seem to get away from her. There was no way to get out of the store without going past her. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I hoped she would ignore me but I knew that was unlikely.

"Hi Bella," her voice was way too sweet. The kind of fake friendliness that usually comes from the most hateful people. I paused my steps and turned to her. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at her.

"Hello Tanya." She sneered at me instantly changing her whole appearance from good friend to worst enemy but the smile never left her face.

"Sorry about you and Edward but I told you he was mine." I felt the tears building but I fought them with all my strength. There was no way I was going to let this bitch see how much what she'd said had hurt me. I kept looking at her but I didn't say anything. That seemed to make her mad. "He was too good for you anyway." My anger spiked. I couldn't argue though, what she said was true. I wished that Alice had stayed; she could have handled this situation a lot better than I had any chance of. I wasn't any good at confrontation but especially not when it came to a boy.

"Yeah, he should find someone that is just as good a person as him." Her smile instantly vanished. Yes, score!

"He already has." I just coked my head to the right and smiled at her. As I walked past her I was proud of myself for looking twice as confident as I felt. When I got outside I nearly choked on my gasp. Edward was sitting on the side of his car staring at the door. His eyes widened when he saw me then quickly became bored. I guess he was here to pick up Tanya. Of course he was that's what good boyfriends did and he was definitely a good boyfriend. I closed my eyes and put my head down as I walked past him to get to my car.  
"Hi Bella." I froze. He'd talked to me.

"H-Hi" I stammered. His eyes were still distant but he didn't look as angry as he did before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just doing some shopping with Alice." He looked behind me and his eyes turned playful.

"You're by yourself though." I was so thrilled he was talking to me I didn't care that he was making fun of me.

"She had to leave early." He still had a smile on his lips and his eyes were friendlier.

"Well it's nice to see you." I smiled and nodded sadly. I didn't want to stop talking to him but I'd take what I could get. As I got in my car Tanya came out of the store. She ran to Edward and hugged him. He seemed happy enough to see her but I noticed he kept glancing over his shoulder in my direction. He missed me! The idea gave me some hope.

* * *

**Sorry its another short one! =[**


	11. Chapter 11

"_No new messages"_

I tried to not feel hurt as I hung up with voice mail. Maybe I was wrong about Edward. Maybe he didn't miss me; he was just trying to get back at me for that bet. I dismissed that idea almost immediately. Edward didn't exactly seem like the vengeful type. Tanya did. I still couldn't figure out what a person like him was doing with a girl like Tanya. Did he love her? It was a painful concept to think about but I did anyway. If I was going to get Edward back I needed help. Emmett seemed to be on my side. Rosalie definitely owed me after telling Tanya about our bet so I would get her to convince Emmett to help. Although I wasn't sure how much convincing he really needed. I got out my cell phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she was way too enthusiastic she must have still felt bad about blabbing. Good.

"Can you see if Emmett will help me with a way to get Edward back?" I must have been on speaker phone because I heard Emmett's deep laughter come out of the phone.

"It's about time you asked!" He said through his laughing.

"Meet us at the diner in town," Rosalie said. I hung up and pulled into the parking lot to wait. Maybe I should have asked for Jasper's help instead, he seemed less…overwhelming. Rosalie and Emmett pulled in and I could see Emmett still grinning. We all sat at a booth. Rosalie still looked at me guiltily while Emmett seemed to be burning with excitement. Looking at them, I noticed for the first time how good they looked together. It was right. That's how I felt with Edward. I wanted to blame Tanya for my current problem but really I knew it was my fault.

"Ok I know what to do." It wasn't Emmett who had spoken up like I expected. I was glad to see Rosalie was helping too and she wasn't just here because she felt like she owed me. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

I looked at the tabletop. "Just a little while ago. I was coming out of the a store (I didn't want to tell her which one, what we got and where we bought the clothes was a secret from Rose) and he was waiting to pick up Tanya," I held back the wince of pain, "and he said hi and he missed me." Rosalie smiled a bright, triumphant grin.

"Perfect. Now for the next few days ignore him. Make him miss you and then he's yours." It seemed easy in theory but this was me. Could I really not talk to or look at or even pay attention to Edward for the next several _days_? The odds were slim but it would get him back to me I was willing to try. My spirits lifted slightly at the hope that Edward would be mine again.

"Ok, I can do that."

"No contact of any kind so that means no phone now give me your cell." She knew me too well. I would have argued but I knew I would have cracked and called Edward eventually probably even as early as tonight. I handed her my cell.

"I hope you're right about this."

"Don't worry Bella I know my brother, this will definitely work." For a second I considered the possibility that Emmett might just tell Edward the extent to which I missed him and unless he was completely heartless that he should give me another chance. That was until I looked at his face. He was enjoying this way too much to make it simple by just talking to Edward.

"Thanks." I told them both. It made me glad to know they cared enough about me to not want to see me miserable. As if on cue my phone rang and Rose confirmed it was Edward.

"Ah and it starts," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. My hands were itching to grab her hand and pry the cell out just to hear his voice but I knew I shouldn't. If I wanted him back I was just going to have to do it their way. Finally the ringing stopped and my heart began to hurt a little. Thankfully this was the moment they decided to leave.

"Ok now remember don't go to the cafeteria tomorrow at school and if you can avoid seeing Edward between classes." I swallowed, the stress already seeping into my body. I nodded. "See you tomorrow Bells."

"Sleep well," Emmett mocked me as he took Rosalie hand and hastily walked to the door. Sleep, ha! I'd be lucky if I slept at all tonight. I didn't want to anyway though. Mostly I had nightmares lately unless I stayed up so late that my eyes involuntarily shut and I slipped into such an exhausted sleep I didn't dream at all. As I got up and went back to my car I considered calling Alice to see if she wanted to do something to keep me distracted. Then I remembered she would most likely be with Jasper and he would just remind me of Edward. Of course my phone was taken from me so I couldn't call her anyway. I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house.

"Hey Bella, I ordered pizza for dinner it's on the table!" So much for cooking to distract me. I trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. It was still warm at least so he must not have gotten too long ago. I went to watch TV with my dad because there was no way I was sitting in my room with nothing to do but think. "Alice called; she said she won't be able to pick you up for school tomorrow." I guess Rosalie told her she took my phone. Alice never called my house unless I couldn't answer my cell for some reason.

"Oh, ok" For the next several minutes we just sat there watching the sports channel. I wasn't paying much attention but I wasn't thinking about Edward either so that was a plus.

"A boy called too I think he said his name was Edward." My breathing immediately spiked. Edward had called my _house_?

"Oh what did he say he wanted?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it.

"Just that he wanted you to call him when you got a chance…" I knew he was waiting for me to give details about this boy but that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was still in shock that Edward had bothered to look up my home number; unless someone gave it to him. Either way it meant that he still thought about me enough to want to talk to me again. Ignoring Edward was beginning to look like a harder job than I already knew it would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 1

From the moment I woke up my outlook was gloomy. First I had to drive myself today because Alice couldn't be here this morning. Some part of me found this slightly odd especially for her but I didn't think about it too much. Most days I wasn't real excited about school but today I couldn't stand the idea of going. It was the only place I could see Edward and I wasn't even allowed to talk to him and had to keep my staring to a minimum. Charlie was at work of course when I got up and I wasn't really in the mood to eat. If I got there early there was a chance I beat Edward there then I could get to class without seeing him and avoid the temptation of seeing or saying hi to him. Alice was sitting in the parking lot when I got there which I was actually glad about. At least I wouldn't be the only person early for school.

"Hey Bella, sorry I couldn't pick you up my mom's car broke down so I had to drive her to work." That seemed believable but Alice was always good at lying when she needed to.

"It's ok I'm here." She smiled and looped her arm with mine pulling me towards the school. I guess Rose told her about staying away from Edward. If I didn't reliable friends I never would have been able to pull this off. I didn't even think about the fact that I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for those same friends. We waited outside my 1st period class until more kids started showing up. Then Alice hugged me tightly once, reminded me to stay focused and then bounced off to her class. The first few classes were boring like they usually were. I knew I wasn't going to have a big problem with this avoidance thing until it was lunch time. That was until I was going from my second class to my third. I didn't mean to but my eyes locked with Edward's. He smiled at me and before I could think I returned the smile but then quickly turned away and walked faster to my class.

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria Rosalie and Alice were right at my side. I felt like they were my bodyguards, standing on either side of me so that nobody could see me. Which also meant that I couldn't see anyone around them which I'm sure is what they were hoping for. I bought my food then sat at the table with my best friends and their boyfriends. That didn't help my distraction though because every time I looked at Emmett or Jasper I thought of Edward.

"So how's it going?" Emmett asked me with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him for even bringing it up.

"Fine," I answered sarcastically. He just laughed at me. I couldn't fathom what he thought was so funny about all this but I didn't let it bother me too much.

Chew. Chew. Chew. Swallow. I had to pay extra close attention to everything I did so that I didn't accidentally stare across the room. I was beginning to get annoyed this probably wouldn't even work. Odds were that he was just sitting there enjoying Tanya's company.

"I told you," Rosalie whispered happily into my ear. I turned to her confused. She rolled her eyes like she didn't actually believe me "Edward has been staring at you since you got here." My heart exploded with joy. I couldn't believe this was actually working. I finished my meal confidently and when I walked over to throw away my food I didn't even have to force myself not to look. This was good, if Edward was already paying attention to me then I didn't have to keep playing Rosalie's stupid game for too long. As we were walking out I got stuck behind the big group of people trying to get out the little door. Of course Edward saw this as his chance and took it.

"Hi Bella." I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to him but I really didn't have a choice. Ignoring him wouldn't make him too happy with me.

"Hi." I tried sounding as nonchalant as I could.

"Bella!" I mentally cringed at Tanya's voice. Her fake friendliness annoyed me most but I kept myself composed.

"Tanya." I looked at everything except her face. Posters on the wall, the closed cafeteria line, kids joking behind us. Especially because she kept gazing adoringly at Edward. It wasn't enough that she'd taken Edward from me now she had to flaunt it. Finally I was able to get to the door and freedom. "Well I'll see you later." I didn't let my eyes linger on Edward like I would have normally although when I got my last look I would have sworn his eyes were sad. The rest of the day went by smoothly. I didn't see Edward again which I was glad about. As I walked to my car I saw Alice standing on the passenger side leaning again the door. I'd almost forgotten that we had to finish shopping for Rosalie. Damn bet.

"Ready?" Alice asked in her usual perky voice. I sighed.

"Sure." I got behind the wheel but she dictated where we went. We went back to the store we were at last time and I was relieved to see that Tanya wasn't working today. Alice ran from wrack to wrack grabbing and pulling all kinds of clothes. Every once in a while she would ask what I thought but mostly she worked alone. We were both happier this way, I didn't have to come up with an opinion I didn't really have and she didn't have to pretend she it mattered if I liked the particular item or not.

"Jasper is going to meet us in the parking lot later for dinner. You can come right?" It was either that or stay home and cook. And think.

"Yeah." Thankfully Alice finished soon after that and I was shocked to see how much she'd actually gotten. I paid for half as was agreed with the bet. When we got outside Jasper was already waiting in his car. For a second I hoped that he had brought Edward along but then I saw the passenger seat empty. I guess that was too much to hope for.

"Do you mind if we just take Jasper's car he'll drop us back off here after we eat?"

I nodded and got in the back seat of his car. I winced when I saw the restaurant they chose was the same one we went to on our double date. Didn't they know any other places to get dinner? We walked in and sat down but thankfully it wasn't the same booth. I didn't want to eat but I ordered spaghetti. There weren't many people there so our food came relatively quickly. A few minutes into eating Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"You're going to get him back." I looked up at Jasper surprised. We hadn't talked a lot since we met but he seemed like a good person.

"How can you be so sure?"

He smiled. "Trust me." I was comforted but I'm not sure I could believe him. I smiled and nodded. Alice came back with her makeup fixed and her hair set a little better, if that was possible. As we finished our meal I thought about what Jasper said. I really hoped he was right. When we were done Jasper paid despite my protests and he drove us back to the now deserted parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." I hopped out and walked to my car. I waited while Alice said bye to Jasper. I didn't look at them though it hurt watching other couples happy together. Not that I wasn't glad to see Alice happy with someone. She was all smiles as I pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I waved and watched as she walked to the front door. Alice always looked like she was dancing even when she walked. I was getting tired when I finally got home and walked into the house. I said hey to Charlie and headed to my room. Well I made it through day 1 of project get Edward back.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 2

This morning I didn't have as bad an outlook on the day as I did the day before. At least I knew Edward at least thought about me. Well if I was going by the fact that he called my house and said hi to me in the cafeteria yesterday then he missed me. I was a bit worried that if I kept ignoring him like this that he would eventually decide I just wasn't interested in him and give up. Even more I worried he might think I thought I was too good for him. This of course was completely ridiculous and backwards. However like always I would listen to my friends and not talk to him until they said I should. I had to start thinking for myself one of these days. When I walked out Alice was standing by her car grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't unusual for Alice to be excessively excited but this seemed over the top.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well... guess what Jasper told me."

"What?" She would deliberately prolong this until I had to basically get on my knees and beg her to spill. That was something I just didn't have the spirit to do today I guess she figured this.

"He said that Edward talks about you allllll the time." She gave me one last triumphant smile then bounced to the driver's side of her car and got in. For a second I was frozen in place just thinking about what she said. For the first time I was beginning to think that maybe I might actually get him back. "Bella you coming?" I snapped out of my internal thinking and got into the car. The whole morning I kept thinking about me finally getting to be with Edward. I hoped that Rose and Alice didn't make me continue to not communicate with Edward today. It seemed to me that he already wanted me back, to continue playing this game with him would just alienate him into not wanting to be with me. I briefly considered just not listening to them and doing what I thought was right. When I got to the doors of the lunch room they didn't rush over and block my view of Edward like they did the day before. This was a good sign. Despite them not running over I still didn't turn to Edward. I wasn't so desperate that the second I was allowed I had to see him.

"So poor Edwards sitting by himself today." That's when my head whipped around to where Edward usually sat with Tanya. After I realized what an idiot I must have looked like I blushed bright red. She wasn't there today. It was just Edward by himself. That made some of the color drain from my cheeks. The picture seemed wrong, a guy like Edward sitting awkwardly alone.

"Why isn't Tanya with him?" Not that I really cared. Emmett's perpetual smile broadened at having achieved in gaining my interest.

"Well I heard she's sick." Oh, that wasn't what I expected him to say. At least that's not what I hoped he'd say. "Maybe someone should go keep him company." Everyone of course looked up at me. Alice and Rose were smiling encouragingly at me, Jasper looked politely happy and Emmett like always was near to laughter.

"Maybe he just wants to be by himself." Emmett finally laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Bella, just go over there." Alice nudged my arm and I started to stand up. I kept my eyes on the table not glancing up to meet anyone's stares. Edward was just sitting there eating as and he didn't seem to even notice me until I was only about a foot away from his table.

"Hey Bella." He seemed to brighten at my appearance but I didn't let this go to my head too much.

"Hey Edward." I wanted to say something more interesting than that but as I stared at him my mind began to lose all coherent thought. A smile began to form on Edward's face making it even harder for me to think of something to say. I could tell he was about to say something to make fun of me so I quickly said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I just wanted to keep you company since you were sitting by yourself." Not exactly how I had wanted to phrase it but definitely better than what I could have said and have been known to.

"That was nice, thanks I'd love your company." Your company not _some_ company. I sat down slowly keeping my eyes on him and he never looked away. Still I couldn't think of anything of interest to say. That was fine with me I was perfectly happy just looking into his eyes. I felt the stares of the four people sitting at the other table. Edward's eyes flicked over to them for a second and he gently laughed. "They seem very interested in what we're doing." Probably making sure I'm not making an idiot of myself, I thought. I smiled at him and turned to glare at the others. However they had managed to look away and act like they were having a deep conversation now. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"I guess they lost interest." An awkward silence followed for a few minutes while I ate my food and tried to pretend my heart wasn't about to pound out of my chest. This wasn't going well, we were going to run out of time to talk and this might be my last chance to be alone, well sort of alone, with him without Tanya around. Before I lost my nerve I called his name

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." It wasn't much but I hoped he believed me. It might not be enough to gain his trust let alone him but I wanted him to know that I felt truly bad for that bet.

"I know…and I forgive you." My heart swelled with gratitude and I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him what a great person he was. Instead I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." At this point I could see most of the other kids had gotten up and were starting to leave the lunch room. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea." He got up but he didn't make a move to leave at first, he just kept looking at me. Finally he threw away his food and caught up with his brothers who were right ahead of Alice and Rosalie but they paused at the doors waiting for me. When I halted next to Alice she smiled.

"So how did it go?"

"Good, I finally got to apologize to him."

"Well tomorrow is the magic day. By the afternoon you and Edward will most likely be wrapped in each other's arms." I couldn't help but beam at the thought. Tomorrow. Just one more day.


	14. Chapter 14

Tomorrow seemed a bit soon to me but for once she wasn't about to hear an argument from me. As she drove me home I made sure I turned the radio on so there was something to distract her from talking about me and Edward together. The more times she put out names side by side, the more it would hurt if tomorrow Edward wasn't mine. Of course this worked perfectly because Alice sang along to the music, beautifully I should add, much better than I could ever dream of sounding. Finally we pulled up to my house and like always Alice shut off the car and got out with me. This didn't bother me though, I loved Alice's company I just figured she would be spending time with Jasper.

"He's doing some things at home."

"What?"

She smiled like I missed something obvious. "You wanted to know why I wasn't spending time with Jasper right."

"Uh, yeah but how did you know." Again she flashed the same smile.

"You're easy to read Bella." I glared at her and then walked to my front door. Unapologetically, she followed me continuing to sing the song that was on in her car. Good, she still might not bring up Edward. Yeah right, my luck just wasn't that good

"So are you excited?"

"Huh?" Alice did that a lot, talked like we just had been having a conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"About tomorrow, you getting back with Edward...?"

"Are you even sure it can be tomorrow he's still going out with Tanya and I'm not even sure he forgives me for that bet?" Which actually reminded me that I still had to ask Rosalie how she liked all the clothes we picked out. I wished I had paid better attention to what she was wearing, it might have been something me and Alice, mostly Alice, got from the store for her.

"Bella you are so oblivious to your surroundings, of course he still wants to go out with you and forgives you." I didn't say it but I didn't actually believe her. Not that she was lying but Alice is an extremely positive person and I'm...not. I had to get off this subject fast which wasn't hard since I had the trump card.

"So does Rosalie like all the clothes we got her?"

"She loved them!! Didn't you see how she wore…" as easy as that Edward was forgotten, at least by her. Alice went on and on about the clothes Rose tried on apparently yesterday after school when Alice went over to her house so Rosalie could model them all for her. This seemed fitting since I often thought that Rose should become a model. I was glad that at least something good came out of that bet. Two things actually, since Alice did get Jasper and Rosalie got Emmett. Maybe it was all good except for my bad luck. That was the story of my life. As if to prove me right Alice's phone rang then

"Hello?"… "Hey!" Jasper, of course. "No he's not here…I don't think so…." She took the phone away from her ear. "Bella, did Edward say anything about where he would be after school?" I was surprised by the question. Seemed an odd thing for Alice and Jasper to be discussing.

"No." I looked at her in confusion. She put the phone back next to her.

"I'll be right there." She hung up and quickly put the phone in her pocket and grabbed my arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Cullens, they don't know where Edward is." What!? I was surprised this didn't instantly send panic shooting through me.

"Have they called Tanya?" That would seem like the logical place for him to be.

"Yeah, nobody answered and he's not answering his cell." Fear began to build but I still tried to think logically.

"That doesn't mean that he is missing he's probably just somewhere with Tanya and he doesn't feel like answering his phone." It was painful to say but it was better than everyone getting upset for no reason.

"Maybe… but I don't think so." That was all she said then she pulled me forcefully out of my room, down the stairs and to her car. My anxiety and fear grew more and more as we drove to Edward's house. When we pulled into their driveway I could see them waiting on the porch along with Rosalie. As soon as they saw us they got into Jasper's car except Jasper who came over to Alice's window.

"We're going over to Tanya's, could you go to Tanya's work and see if they are there."

"Sure." They kissed briefly then just as fast he ran to his car and they drove away. At this point my nerves were making it nearly impossible for me to think. When we pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the clothing store Tanya works at, I barely waited for the car to stop before I jumped out and ran through the doors. Tanya wasn't behind the counter but I went looking through the sections anyway with Alice right behind me. Nothing. It was beginning to get hard to breathe and I had a sinking feeling in my heart. Tears spilled down my face but I just wiped them away and took one more look quickly through the store. When we decided it wasn't here she once again grabbed my hand and ran back to the car. She could see that I was starting to lose it and began rubbing circles on my back.

"It will be ok Bella, we will find him."

The tears still flowed but I nodded. Deep down I didn't believe anything bad had happened to him, at least not right now, but still just the fact that nobody knew where he was, was scary. Jasper called and we decided to meet back at their house to discuss what we should do next. The Cullens parents were still at work and Jasper and Emmett weren't going to tell them about Edward being missing unless we still didn't know where he was when they got home. I successfully managed to make myself not look so miserable when we all got out in front of their house but inside I was still falling apart. We walked into the house and gathered at the dining room table.

"Ok so he's not at Tanya's or her job, we left a message on her cell though just in case he isn't with her." Emmett was trying to calm us but I was beyond being able to be comforted. Suddenly I got a thought. It was a long shot but I had an idea where Edward might be. I had nothing to go on but I was following my instinct. "…we just have to keep…"

"I'll be back." Everyone turned to look at me but I didn't care or wait for them to question me. I sprang up from my seat, nearly knocking it over, and rushed out the door to Alice's car. I knew she would follow me so I wasn't surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella where are you going?"

"I think I have an idea where he might be. Can I borrow your car?" I turned around and stared right into her eyes. I was trying to communicate how strongly I believed I knew where he was and what I had to do. I guess she understood because she dug into her pocket and handed me the keys.

"Be careful."

"I will." She leaned over to give me a hug. As soon as she pulled away I threw open the door and got behind the wheel. I tried to ignore the curious looks from Emmett, Rose and Jasper standing on the porch as I sped down the driveway. I knew where I was going and I hoped with all my soul that my instinct was right and I would find Edward there.


	15. Chapter 15

It only took me about a minute to get there but that's probably because I was going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. I got out of the car and began walking the short trip. My eyes instantly hit on him sitting there. Edward was sitting in our meadow (that's what I'd started calling it) just looking around with his legs outstretched but he didn't appear to be very comfortable. For a second I just stood still and watched him. He seemed to be trying to find something or figure something out. All my impulses wanted me to run over to him and throw my arms around him and tell him how happy I was that he was alright but like always I resisted, nervous of his reaction. I didn't think I could take rejection right now. Or ever actually, especially from Edward.

"Edward?" His head whipped around but when his eyes locked on me a smile lit his face.

"Bella...." That was all he said but it had a lot of emotion behind it. My legs carried me over to him on their own but I stopped about 3 inches from him.

"Your family is worried about you, nobody knows where you are." This apparently amused him because his happy smile changed to one more playful.

"Just my family?"

"And Rose and Alice."

"And...?" He was going to make me say it. Damn he was good.

"I was worried too. A lot. More than I've ever been in my entire life." I didn't actually mean to say the last part it just slipped out. I reminded myself that although he seemed to be flirting with me and genuinely happy that I was here he was still going out with Tanya.

"I'm sorry I worried everybody I really didn't mean to," he turned to look around himself "I just had some thinking to do." I held my breath trying not to get my hopes too high. Except he didn't continue he just left it at that and took a few steps away from me. I told myself it wasn't personal but the action still stung a bit. "I need to figure some stuff out and I was hoping coming here would help." Not exactly what I was hoping he would say but that didn't make it necessarily bad either. Suddenly he turned stopped in his tracks and came right over to me. His hand came up and touched my face. My breathing immediately halted and my heart rate picked up rapidly. "I'm so sorry," sorry? Why was he saying he was sorry this was supposed to be the part where he takes me in his arms and says he doesn't ever want to be with anyone but me? "But I need some time to work this out for myself." At first I thought maybe I just heard him wrong but slowly I realized that was actually what he said.

"Ok," I barely whispered. I wasn't even sure if he heard me but his expression became even more sad and guilty. I didn't cry because I was still in such shock that the pain hadn't gotten a chance to get to me yet.

"I better tell everyone that I'm ok." He leaned over and kissed my cheek then walked to his car. He must have gotten in and drove away but I didn't hear it. I just stood there staring at the ground trying to make sense of what just happened. My legs felt like jelly and I felt my knees giving out. Slowly I sank to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to tell me he loved me and that Tanya could never mean to him what I meant to him. Eventually I picked myself up and mechanically turned back to the car. Right next to it Alice was parked in Rosalie's car and she was getting out.

"There you are, we were wondering what happened to you you've been gone for over two hours. I have? It felt like 5 minutes to me. She seemed to just now see my face because she stopped and then took a baby step toward me. "Bella are you ok?" Finally I looked in her eyes and I expected the tears and ripping pain to come but nothing, still.

"Edward said…" a little trickle of pain went through me but I ignored it "he needed time to figure things out for himself." Her face became sympathetic and she wrapped her arms around me.  
"I'm sorry Bella but that doesn't mean he doesn't want you it just means that he needs time." Time, I guess I could handle that. "Are you ok to drive?"

"Yeah I'll be ok." She nodded but waited for me to get into the car and back out before she finally opened the door to Rosalie's car and sat down. I hated that I would have to dive back to the Cullen's house because I didn't have the sense to bring my car. I pulled into their driveway with Alice right behind me. Nobody was outside thank god and I didn't say anything to her as I switched cars.

"I'll be right back." Quickly she ran up the porch stairs and into the house, I assumed to say bye to Jasper. Sooner than I expected she appeared again and came down the stairs slower this time. I could see her deliberately looking through the windshield at me. Did I look that bad? Thankfully she didn't say anything when she sat down just started to car and reversed out of the driveway. We pulled up to my house and I reached for the door handle.  
"Bella." I didn't look at her but my head turned in her direction. I knew there was something she wanted to say but she stayed quiet. That was probably for the best anyway, I didn't really want to hear reassurances right now. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight." She sighed.

"Goodnight." I knew she wanted to do something to help me but really there was nothing to be done. I shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction though, I'm sure it was hard deciding between me and Tanya. Actually it didn't seem that hard, seemed like an obvious decision but maybe Edward was just trying to be polite. _Or maybe he really cares for you_, a voice in my head told me. Charlie was already asleep when I walked in which was rare. He usually was up way later than me but got up a lot earlier too. Maybe he had a rough day. So had I. Quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Charlie, I climbed the stairs and collapsed on my bed. The clock said it was only 9:00 so I knew I wouldn't fall asleep yet. This was bad, with this free time and nothing to occupy my brain with the sadness would overtake me. However I just laid there staring at my ceiling. The pain slowly crept up on me and I eventually had to roll onto my side and close my eyes. Yet through all of this, the tears I expected would be more than ever before just never came.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning I felt terrible. I was nauseous and my head pounded in my skull. Picking it up to walk to my bathroom was a chore. For a second I was furious, Tanya was just sick so I probably had what she did. This feeling only lasted a second before I shoved my face to the toilet. Charlie walked by and stopped because I had left the door open in my rush.

"You're not looking too good kid." I just moaned in response. "Looks like you're staying home today Bells." Normally I would have argued back because there was no way I was missing anytime with Edward, however today I didn't want to go. I could give Edward his time to think but that didn't mean I had to be right there the whole time. I was in enough pain as it was without the added pain of seeing him with Tanya.

"Ok," Charlie came over and patted my back.

"You going to be ok her while I go to work?" I could handle it, it was probably better that I was alone anyway.

"I'll be fine." He gave my back one more quick rub before he disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later I heard the front door close and I was alone. In more ways than one. When I felt ok enough to move, I slowly walked back to my room. During the morning I tried to keep myself busy so I didn't have any time to think. I watched TV, read my book and listened to music. By 12:00 I was feeling much better which was good because my stomach was yelling at me to eat. Just to be safe I only had some soup. A little later Charlie called to make sure I was doing fine and I assured him I was. Finally it was 3 and everyone should be out of school. I figured that pretty soon Alice and Rose would either call or just stop at my house. So I wasn't surprised that at 3:18 I saw Alice's and Rosalie's cars in front of my house. I met them at the door.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Alice hugged me and Rosalie put her arm around my waist

"We were worried about you especially after what happened last night." I held back to instant wince. I hadn't told Rosalie about what happened with Edward and I really didn't want to have to bring up the subject now. She didn't look confused though so I assumed Alice had already told her.

"I'm ok I just had a stomach virus or something." Alice guided me into the house and sat me down on the living room couch. We just sat in silence for a few minutes while I lay down and tried to keep the tears from coming. Having Alice here reminded me of last night. After about another minute I couldn't take it anymore.

"So what did you do today?"

"School." Silence followed. I got the feeling they were trying to not tell me something.

"Ok what is it?" They glanced at each other for only a second then Alice sat down beside me.

"It's nothing it's just that...Tanya was back in school today." I was sure the pain was clear on my face. "But Edward wasn't all that friendly with her." I bit back the smile. Edward not doting on Tanya I'm sure drove her crazy. For the first time I actually regretted not going to school. Even sick it would have been worth it to see how angry Tanya got. "He seemed...preoccupied." The first thing that I thought was that he was worried about where I was but then the more negative side of me took over and I decided he was just making his choice. I guess they could see that this conversation was getting to me because they switched to talking about something else.

We sat on the couch like that for a while and it actually helped. What remaining pain there was from my illness was gone and I found myself laughing with my two best friends. With all this stuff with Edward and the best I'd almost forgotten how much fun I had just spending time with Alice and Rosalie. I was shocked when I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was already 6:30.

"I didn't realize it was so late."

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"Oh well I got to go I told Jasper I would stop by tonight." Normally this would have caused me to feel alone and depressed because of me not being able to go over to see Edward but today it didn't bother me at all. I guess just some quality time with my best friends was the only cure I really needed. At least temporarily. Alice shot a nervous glance at me to make sure she hadn't hurt my feelings but I just smiled at her.

"Ok I'll walk you out." We walked to the end of the driveway and they each hugged me again. "Thanks for coming over I really needed that."

"You're welcome." They said together and both got into their cars and drove away. I assumed that Rosalie would also be going over to the Cullen's to see Emmett. While I was still in my good mood I decided to get dinner started for me and Charlie. Something simple was all we needed so I cooked spaghetti and meatballs. Right when I was putting it out on the table I heard the cruiser pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I made dinner."

He came in and we ate together mostly in silence like usual. Eventually he went into the living room to watch TV. Although he did help me put the dishes in the sink first which was a nice gesture. I washed them and went to my room to work on some homework so I wasn't so far behind. I finished my work quickly and relaxed on my bed. The illness must have taken a lot out of me because I suddenly found myself really exhausted. Like most night when I got this tired my mind wondered back to Edward. Yet this time it wasn't with pain and regret. I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and maybe him telling me that he decided it was me he wanted, but if he didn't that was ok too. The idea of him sitting with Tanya and not being mind didn't have the same misery along with it that was normal for me. For Edward I could wait as long as he needed. With these thoughts I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Even though I knew I wouldn't get to see Edward I was glad it was Saturday. For one I still didn't feel 100% better from whatever sickness I had but also it just seemed right to give Edward a little space. Maybe if he saw what it was like without me for a couple days he could judge whether he wanted me or not. This was what I told myself over and over to keep from driving myself crazy. If I let myself obsess over Edward and his decision I would make myself sick again. I knew that if he decided he wanted to be with Tanya it would shatter my heart so I chose to focus on anything but Edward Cullen. In the morning I cleaned the house while Charlie was at work. He wouldn't be home until late though because he was going over to one of his friends. He usually stayed at home and kept to himself so I was glad that he was finally getting out. At 2 I was thoroughly bored so I had no choice but to call Rosalie or Alice. There was no doubt that Rose was with Emmett but maybe I could spend some time with Alice. Me and her don't get alot of just me and her anymore. She was my true first best friend. Not that I don't love Rosalie too but Alice was just the first best friend I ever had. I dialed her number silently praying that she wasn't at Jasper's.

"Hey Bella." It made me laugh when she sang my name. Alice was good at so many things singing among them.

"Hey are you busy?"

"No. Did you want me to come over?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"I'll be there in 10." We hung up and I went into the kitchen to make us some sandwiches. I wasn't sure if she ate or not but it felt rude to not at least have it for her just in case. A couple minutes more and my doorbell rang.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Mmm did you make lunch?"

"Yeah I figured you probably didn't eat." She smiled and sat down beside me.

"So how are you?"

"I'm pretty good most of my symptoms are gone so I'm hoping it's just..."

"No I mean about Edward?"

"Oh that. I'm ok with that too I'm just not going to think about it and if decided he wants Tanya more than I'm just going to have to accept it. Maybe she really is right for him." Before she could argue I raised my hand. "Really I'm ok. So how are you and Jasper doing?" She narrowed her eyes at me for changing the subject and I knew she would find some way to bring it up again later but for now she just answered my question.

"Great he makes me feel wonderful. I really should thank Rose for making that bet." Her smile lasted only a second before it changed to horror. "Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's ok you deserve to be happy. Both of you do."

"You do too Bella." I just nodded. We ate together and talked a little more but it didn't seem to have the same effect it did yesterday. Her mom called about an hour after she came and said she needed to use the car so Alice had to go home.

"Try to be happy Bella you really do deserve it." When she was gone I still just stood outside my house. She was right I did deserve happiness. That's why I decided to go over to Edward's and talk to him. I wasn't going to pressure him into picking me but he definitely needed to hear what I had to say. Already I could feel the nerves in my stomach. I hated that I was always so scared about these types of things. There was nothing wrong with me telling someone how I feel about them. Before I complete lost all my courage I got in the car and started in the direction of the Cullen's house. First I would make sure he was there though. I called Rosalie because she was sure to be with Emmett. However I was still surprised when a deep male voice answered the phone.

"Hellooo Bellarina."

"Emmett?" He laughed.

"Yes. How can I help you today?"

"I just wanted to know if Edward was at home."

"Ah are you going over there to talk to him. Well it's about time. I was wondering when you were going to come to your senses and tell him you're what's best for him." It felt good to know that he thought I was what was best for his brother. Of course the final and most important vote went to Edward.

"Thanks but I'm just going to talk to him the decision is his to make."

"Ok, whatever you say. Yeah he's at home." I thanked him again and hung up. Well at least he wasn't with Tanya. As I was putting my phone back on the seat next to me I heard that loud screeching sound that tires make when someone slams on the breaks. In the half second I had to look to my right I saw a big red car coming right at the side of my truck and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing I became aware of was the beeping right beside my head. It was annoying but I wasn't sure of the source so there was nothing I could do about it. My eyes were heavy at first so all I could do was listen.

"She should regain consciousness soon."

"Is there any permanent damage?" Was that Edward's voice?

"I don't think so but we have to wait for all the test results." I so desperately wanted to open my eyes and see where I was but I just didn't have the strength. Someone grabbed my hand and brought it to their lips.

"How is she doing?" Charlie was here too? I wracked my brain trying to remember what happened. I remembered Alice coming over to my house. That was it though. I didn't even remember her leaving.

"No change yet." I heard Charlie huff as he sat down on my other side. On some level I was glad that Charlie was meeting Edward without me having to be there or at least not consciously be there. That saved me a lot of awkward talk with my father. My police chief father. I squeezed my eyes tight trying to build up the energy to actually lift the lids.

Do you have any idea where she was heading?" There was a pause. I could almost picture Edward face as he tried to stall on answering. For a second I ceased my efforts on trying to open my eyes and switched to trying to remember where I had been going.

"No I have no idea." That was a lie I don't know how I knew but I did. _Think Bella think. _Edward's house. That's where I was going. I was going to tell him finally the truth about what I felt for him. I loved him. As crazy as it seemed to fall in love with someone after such a short time it was true. Now I was more anxious than ever to look at his beautiful face and tell him what I thought and how I felt about him.

"Bella was the lucky one, the guy driving the other car is so much worse. He may need surgery." I was in an accident. It suddenly all came crashing back. I was talking to Emmett on the phone and right after I hung up that big blue car smashed into the side of me. Urgh, that meant that I was in a hospital. I hated hospitals. "I'm going to get something to drink you want anything?"

"No thanks Mr. Swan." As soon as my father was out I gently opened my eyes. "Bella!" Edward threw his arms around me and I brought my hands up onto his back and squeezed as hard as I could. Which at the moment wasn't a lot. "I'm so sorry I-"

"I have to tell you something." Before he said anything I wanted him to know what I was going to tell him before all this. For just a second I was distracted by the cast on my arm but quickly I focused all my attention back on Edward. He stared into my eyes with absolute adoration and I had to take a deep breath before I could even start. "When Rosalie first made that bet I was horrified I never had much luck with guys." Edward made a disbelieving face but I ignored it. "Then when I saw who she wanted me to try to go for I was even more afraid. I knew there was no way someone like you would want anything to do with someone like me," he opened his mouth then changed his mind and closed it. "After our first date I could see why you had Tanya who seemed like the exact kind of girl I would expect you to be with. But even if you have chosen her which is what I assume you have," as I was saying this I didn't even consider the fact that he had come to the hospital to see me obviously nervous out of his mind for my safety. Like usual I just saw that this incredible person deserved the best and of course in my mind that wasn't me. "I still just want you to know that well I love you. I know it sounds crazy and maybe I am but I love you Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan, you are totally out of your mind." I nodded in agreement. How true. "To think that I could ever want to be with anyone else is totally preposterous." True also. Wait..What did he say? The accident must have damaged my hearing along with my arm and god knows what else. "I love you Bella and you are the one I want to be with." Without even giving me a chance to respond his lips were on mine and all thoughts were gone. I didn't even care that he was crushing my injured arm. Of course he did break away when the beeping next to me (which I realized was the machine monitoring my heart beats) sped up a noticeable amount. The door burst open and Charlie rushed in holding a soda.

"What's going on?" I'd never seen my father look so worried and it bothered me that I was the one that was causing him this stress.

"Nothing dad I'm fine." I offered him a smile but he still came over and checked the machine. Edward winked at me which I tried to return but it didn't go so well. Apparently I still hadn't gotten the hang of blinking back yet. "Hey where is-"

"Bella!!" Alice burst in and collapsed on me once again my arm getting crushed. Maybe that was the reason it was in a cast and not from the accident at all.

"Hey Alice."

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm ok really." She picked her head up to look at me then, when she was sure I wasn't lying, laid her head back down on my stomach. The door opened yet again and this time the doctor came in.  
"Ah Bella you're awake how are you feeling?"

"A little confused actually but I'm ok." He wrote something down then took something out of his pocket.

"Ok Isabella just follow the light with your eyes." He shined what looked like a mini flashlight in my eyes and I fought the urge to squint and did as the doctor said. "Well you seem to be doing well but I would like you to stay here for at least another day or two to make sure everything is normal." I nodded glumly as he walked out of the room.

"What day is it?" Everybody went to answer at the same time.

"Monday" Charlie answered. Monday, that meant I was in this hospital for 4 days. I turned to look out the window and was glad it was still day outside. "Well Bella I got to go to work today I've been off for the last two days." Instantly I felt guilty for causing my father to miss any work. His job was like his baby and because of my one stupid mistake I cost him to take off.

"It's ok dad I'll be fine."

"I'll be back right after work I promise."

"I know go ahead dad I'll see you tonight." He leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Oh sorry Bell I can't miss another day of school but please be careful while I'm gone." I rolled my eyes at her. How much trouble could I really get into while at the hospital?

"Ok ok I'll be ok stop worrying about me."

"I'll see you after school." She waved and her and my father walked out together. Once again it was just me and Edward. My eyes drifted over and met his and we smiled at each other because no words were really necessary at that second. That was until I thought of his girlfriend. Technically I couldn't call him my own until he officially broke up with Tanya but for right now at least, I wasn't going to say anything. All that mattered was that I was alive and Edward was here with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward only stayed for a few more minutes before he too had to leave to go to school. Although he did once again tell me that he loved me and swear that he would be back later before walking out the door. I took a deep breath and lay back in my bed. As long as I was going to be here for at least the next 24 hours I might as well be comfortable. Just when I was about to turn my TV on my door opened yet again and Rosalie and Emmett came through. Emmett for the first time didn't have a smile. It didn't seem right that someone as fun loving looked so...guilty. Rosalie immediately embraced me.

"Bella we were so worried about you. We visited all weekend but you never regained consciousness. Edward never left your side once though he even slept in a chair over there." She smiled slightly, "your dad wasn't too happy about that." I knew that was true, I couldn't imagine Charlie approving of a boy staying in my room with me all night. Hospital or not.

"I'm glad you came. I just woke up a little while ago it's still confusing and weird." I shifted my eyes over to Emmett who still stood near the door looking ashamed. I gave Rose a questioning look and motioned to him.

"Oh he thinks it's somehow his fault you got in the accident because you were talking to him." I was shocked.

"What!? That's crazy the other driver wasn't paying attention it was their fault"

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"But it wasn't your fault you have nothing to apologize for." He took my hand and put a bouquet of roses in my palm.

"Well I got these for you." He smiled then but not his usual carefree one more of an apologetic smile.

"Thank you they're really beautiful." I sniffed them and gently laid them on a little table beside my bed. Rosalie and Emmett sat with me for most of the morning. After a little while Emmett finally went back to his joking self and even made comments about how it would have made life easier for me if it had been Tanya in that car. I rolled my eyes and laughed glad that he gave up the ridiculous idea that he was somehow responsible for what happened to me.

"So don't you guys have to go to school?"

"School schmool." Yeah the old Emmett was back.

"Ok well we'll go now anyway so you can get some sleep." Both of them hugged me (Emmett also rubbed my head) and then once again I was alone. Not that I actually felt much like sleeping I felt like I'd be in a coma for the last year. Especially when I thought of how I finally got Edward. Sure I'd had to get in a car accident and almost gotten myself killed but at least I knew now that it was me he loved and not Tanya. At least when Edward told her the bad news I would be in the hospital and not at school where I'm sure she would do her best to make my life a living hell. The rest of the early afternoon I varied between watching TV, telling the nurse and doctor how I was feeling and even sleeping once or twice.

The next time I opened my eyes the sky was getting dark and my room was pretty full. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper were all sitting on the other side and they appeared to be playing cards.

"That was cheating you can't take it back once you put it down," Rosalie half-heartedly argued with Emmett. My father was lounging in another chair watching sports on the TV while Edward just sat next to me looking out the window. For a second I didn't let anybody know I was awake I was happy just taking in the whole scene. That didn't last long though because Alice happened to glance at me a second later and smiled broadly at me.

"Hey Bella." Everyone turned to me which caused my cheeks to burn bright red.

"Hi guys how are you all doing?"

"Great I'm about to kick these guys butts." Jasper threw a wadded up napkin at Emmett and Rosalie playfully hit his arm. It warmed my heart to see everyone I cared about in the same room together getting along. The only thing left to make life perfect was Edward to ask me out officially (again).

"How are you feeling Bells?" Charlie muted the TV and turned a concerned look on me.

"I'm fine, wide awake now. I don't think I could ever sleep again."

"Do you need anything?" I smiled and shook my head at Edward. Charlie watched us suspiciously for a couple seconds then eventually switched the TV back on and returned to watching the game. Everyone stayed until the nurse finally came in and told them that visiting hours were over. Begrudgingly everyone got up and hugged me promising again to be back tomorrow. Edward however stayed right where he was by my side. I was glad when I looked over to see Charlie had fallen asleep so that it wouldn't be awkward with just me and Edward still here.

"So how did she take it?" I used my good hand to grab his and swing it around. Sitting in this bed all this time made me feel weak so just that little movement felt nice.

"How did who take it?"  
"Tanya, when you told her that me and you are going out again." He looked down at the floor then slowly back up to me

"I didn't tell her yet." I stopped my arm movement and felt a chill on my skin.

"You didn't tell her?" It didn't make sense to me that he was waiting. What could he possibly be waiting for?

"Not yet but I will tomorrow. I just wanted to hurry through the day to get back to you." Damn him and his sweet words but the anger just melted away. After that we didn't talk much and pretty soon I heard the gentle, rhythmic sound of Edward's breathe as he slept on the little chair beside me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I just flipped through the channels and hoped to find something that caught my interest. Eventually I just stopped at some old sitcom and stared at the stuff in my room. Flowers and stuffed animals it all made me smile. But even with all this love that everyone showed me throughout my whole ordeal I still couldn't stop thinking about Edward not telling Tanya. Sometimes I really think I am a masochist.

* * *

**Almost done!! =] I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and everything else. You guys are amazing!!! I really hope you do enjoy my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

They only made me stay at the hospital until the afternoon the next day. I was nearly bouncing with excitement as my father signed some papers so that we could leave. Unfortunately I would have to go back to get my cast off in a week or two but I didn't think about that. Edward was waiting outside in his car to take me home. Charlie wasn't too happy with that but in the morning I had a talk with him about my feelings for Edward. I was glad I actually sounded confidant out loud because in my head there were screaming doubts. It didn't make me comfortable to know that he never told Tanya about us. Finally Charlie was finished and we were able to go. Once I was outside I had to just stop and take a deep breath. It felt like years since I'd been outside. That got me thinking about something but I wanted to wait and ask Edward. As soon as we were out he came over to us.

"Hello Edward," Charlie acknowledged him gruffly. He was still getting used to the idea of me having a boyfriend. I was still getting used to the idea myself. "I'll see you tonight Bella." He gave Edward one final glance then walked off to his cruiser. When he was gone I through my arms around Edward.

"Hey!" He kissed the top of my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" We walked to his car but I stopped a couple feet back. It seemed strange I was perfectly fine all the way up until then but once I actually saw the car I didn't want to go anywhere near it. All I saw was that car coming straight at me. My breathing hitched and I noticed that my hands were shaking badly. Edward looked at me finally and saw my condition and rushed over.

"Bella, Bella are you ok. Just sit down." He walked me over to a bench on the side of the hospital and let me even my breathing. "Are you alright now?" I couldn't answer at first so I just nodded. It took a couple minutes but soon I was ready to get up. That is until I saw Tanya pulling up into a parking space.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." For a second I worried that she was here to fight for Edward but that thought quickly faded as I watched her strange behavior. She didn't even seem to know we were even there. As soon as the car stopped she flew out of it and ran into the hospital.

"That was odd." When it didn't seem like we would get any more clues as to what she was doing we once again started for the car. This time I didn't have a panic attack but Edward still went slower than I knew he wanted to. As we pulled up to my house I wasn't surprised to see cars out front and my friends waiting at the front door. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all standing there looking very happy with themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" I tried to sound annoyed but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Celebrating!" Alice and Rosalie each took one of my arms and led me into the house. Inside was even worse with decorations all over. "You know it's not my birthday I just came home from the hospital."

"That's why we're celebrating because nothing bad happened to you." Alice said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all piled into the living room and ate lunch which I was happy about since all I'd eaten lately was that yucky hospital food. "And now the best part" Emmett seemed the most thrilled at this part when he went behind the TV and got out a tape.

"Oh no what did you make?"

"We just thought we would all make a video to tell you how much you mean to us." Edward grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"You kept this from me?" His smiled grew.

"It wasn't easy but I managed." I blushed and turned to watch as the video started. Of course Alice was first and she told me I was the best friend she ever had. Rosalie was next and said about the same things. Quickly I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye before anyone could notice. It meant so much to me that my friends thought so much of me. I got a bit nervous when Emmett came up and had his usual mischievous grin.

"Without Bella what would there be to laugh at every day." Emmett laughed at this like it was the world's greatest joke while Edward through a pillow at him. Jaspers wasn't very sentimental but I could tell he meant everything he said. Without meaning to a yawned escaped me a little bit later right after I explained to everyone exactly what I remembered leading up to the accident.  
"You can't possibly be tired you just slept most of 5 days." I gave him a dirty look before putting my head down on Edward shoulder. He curled his arm around me and I nearly fell asleep right then. No wonder I had slept most of the time I was at the hospital (besides the fact that in the beginning I was unconscious), I was so at peace when Edward was with me. I shook myself awake long enough to help everyone clean up. They protested like I knew they would but I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't help with something. Also I was trying to get the idea of driving tomorrow out of my head. I got through the ride home today ok but tomorrow would be just me and I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. That reminded me though of what I wanted to ask earlier but forgot.

"Hey does anybody know why Tanya was running into the hospital this afternoon." Edward shifted uncomfortably. There was about 10 seconds of silence before Emmett finally answered me.

"She was going in to see her boyfriend."

"What!? But I thought…" I motioned to Edward and he shrugged.

"I guess Edward wasn't the only guy she was seeing." It took a second for me to take this in.

"Oh. So what happened to him why was he there?" Another uncomfortable stretch of silence but this time Alice answered.

"He was the guy that hit you."

* * *

**Hey guys, I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story once this one is done but I want to know if people would even read it. So in your reviews can you just tell me if you want and would read a sequel please. Thanks so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry that it's late but the past few days have been really bad for me =[. It's kind of hard to write about love when you're feeling the opposite. Anyway enjoy and please review!! **

* * *

"The guy that hit me?" I varied between looking at Alice and then Edward. Tanya had another guy? I couldn't think of any person that would choose someone else if Edward was one of the options. That explained everything though, why Tanya didn't even seem to notice Edward and me at the hospital. "Is he ok?"

"Who cares?" I have Emmett a disapproving look. I didn't like Tanya but I wasn't going to wish harm to someone she cared for even if it was justified. Alice came closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders

"We don't know he was a lot worse off than you." As stupid as it sounds I felt guilty. He was the one that hit me and I knew that but still I couldn't seem to fight off the guilt that gripped me. I look over at Edward who was looking out the window and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation. I knew I wasn't going to say this out loud but I made a decision tomorrow that I was going to go to that hospital and see this guy. Soon after that the party sort of lost its appeal and they decided to get going. After I said bye to everyone else I stood outside with Edward.

"Are you ok." He nodded and smiled distantly.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you Bella." My breath caught when he said that and it took a couple seconds for me to be able to respond.  
"I love you too." This time his smile was more genuine and he turned to leave. Even after he was out of sight I still stood in front of my door and looked into space. It was hard for me to imagine how close I had actually come to dying.

I didn't get much sleep that night since I couldn't seem to find a position that didn't hurt my arm. Eventually I drifted to sleep but it was a restless one and I woke up several times. Nonetheless I still didn't feel terrible when I woke up the next morning but that probably had to do with the fact that I knew I would get to actually hold Edward's hand and just be with him today. I got up in a cheerful mood and took a quick shower which turned out to be pretty tricky. I also noticed that the cast wasn't my only injuries I also got some random bruises on various parts of my body. That would have bothered me except they were covered by my clothes. The house was empty when I got downstairs but there was a bowl of cereal on the counter. I guess Charlie didn't want to make me do too much in my condition. I ate quickly and gasped when I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Edward had come to pick me up? That seemed too good for my luck. I was glad to be wrong for once because standing there looking better than I remembered was Edward Cullen.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good a little sore maybe." He took my hand and all pain was forgotten. The butterflies started but I could handle that as long as I had Edward. Tanya was going to be at school assuming everything with Edward was the same. Confrontation wasn't exactly my specialty but I made sure this was all hidden from my face. We got in the car (I took a few extra seconds than usual) and left. The whole time in the car I focused on everything but my thoughts. Sooner than I would have liked we got to the school and thankfully Tanya wasn't anywhere around. Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Alice all were waiting for us though and I was never gladder to see them.

"Bella!" Their panicked voices made me rethink that. It appeared they were all going to be worried that I was in pain all day. That wasn't as bad though as the curious stares I was starting to get from the other kids. "How are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine really." Quickly I started heading to the school before someone got up the nerve to ask me what happened to me. My arm began to hurt but I ignored it and kept moving. Eventually I got to my first class and realized that it was just me and Edward. "Where did they go?"

"To class. They thought it would make you feel better if it was just me and you for a little while." I felt guilty then. After all they did for me with the party and being in the hospital for me and I made them feel like I didn't want them around.

"Oh they didn't have to go." He just shrugged. Most of the class was already sitting down so I figured I might as well get in there soon. When I looked up to tell Edward I'd see him later I noticed he was preoccupied looking around the halls. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking about this meeting with Tanya that had no choice but to occur. "I'll see you at lunch." Almost instantly his attention was back on me and he had the slightest hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Ok. Have a good morning and stay safe." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his comment. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before hurrying towards his class. I took a deep breath before walking into the room. Of course everyone looked up but I pretended I didn't notice and quickly found my seat. Most of the class returned to whatever they were doing before but a select few shifted their eyes to me. To my luck the teacher walked in then and for the time being the class forgot about me. That's how most of the morning went except for my English class when a girl came up and offered to sign my cast. I was thrilled when my 4th period class ended and I was able to see Edward. Once again Tanya wasn't there and I soon realized that she had skipped school. This didn't, however, deter my resolve to go to the hospital. I had a few things I needed to say to this guy that hit me. I had to keep telling myself this because I knew if I gave myself the chance to actually think about it I would chicken out.

"Hey I didn't know you wanted people to sign your cast." I looked down at my arm having forgotten about the injury. Immediately Emmett rushed over with a marker and began writing.

"Emmett!!"

"What?" innocently he went back to his seat.

"What did he write?" I glared at Emmett even as I answered Rosalie.

"The new spelling of accident prone is B-E-L-L-A." Emmett smiled proudly while Rose rolled her eyes. When I noticed that Edward was laughing at me I could hold back a smile. Pretty soon I forgot all about that accident and Tanya and all I was focused on were me and Edward and my best friends and having a good time. That was until the end of the day when I knew had to go face my car wrecker.


	22. Chapter 22

At the end of the day I was nearly shaking with anxiety. This was something I needed to do for myself but it didn't make it any easier. I told Edward I needed wanted to get home and rest so he agreed, reluctantly, to let me go alone.

"Please be careful Bella." For several seconds he just looked at me, seriously studying me, I felt like he could read my thoughts. My breathing began to hitch and my heart rate picked up drastically. Did he know where I was about to go and what I was about to do? However, a second later he turned to the door and pulled the latch to open it. He turned back to me kissed me as I got out and I made sure he was long gone before I headed to my car. I took a deep, steadying breath before getting in my car. I drove a lot more alert and slower than usual.

"Calm down Bella you're just going to talk to her." While I still had some nerve I opened to door and began walking to the hospital. It only just dawned on me at that moment that I had no idea the name of the guy who hit me. I bit my lip trying to think of some way to find out who he was. I was left with no other choice but I didn't want to do it. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Alice, how are you doing?"

"What do you want Bella?" Damn she knew me too well. Oh well that wouldn't stop me from playing dumb. At least for a second.

"What a person can't call her best friend just to say hi without wanting something?" I heard the condescending sigh and had to bite back a giggle. Sometimes it made me laugh when Alice got angry which always succeeded in irritating her more.

"No not when that friend was just in a car accident and wants nothing more than to be left alone without everyone asking if she is ok." Yeah she definitely knew me. It was stupid to think I could fool her.

"Ok fine I just wanted to know the name of the guy who hit me."

"You're not going to try to kill him are you?" I knew she was joking but that didn't stop the jolt of shock at her words.

"Go get him Bella!" Oh great so now not only did Alice know but also Emmett knew. Which of course meant it was only a matter of time before Edward would find out. Could nothing stay secret around here? I held back the eye roll and just answered Alice.

"No of course not I just want to…talk to him." Not that I had any idea what I wanted to say. Maybe I didn't have to say anything if I just saw his face it would at least give me some peace of mind. Thankfully she gave me his name and I quickly hung up and continued walking. With all my worrying I didn't even notice that Edward hadn't said a thing even though I definitely heard other voices through the phone. Keeping his opinion to himself was not one of Edward's virtues.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk smiled politely at me.

"I'm here to visit Kevin Wright." She gave me the room number and I had to take a steadying breath before going to the elevators. When I finally got to the end of the hall Kevin was in I noticed the door was open. At first I didn't hear anything but when I took a few steps forward I heard voices. My breath caught when the first person stopped speaking and someone else started. That someone else was Edward. Well that explained why I didn't hear him in the background when I was talking to Alice. I took several more steps closer making sure I couldn't be seen by the people in the room and leaned against the wall to listen.

"You almost killed her." Edward's voice was short and I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"….I know…" This was obviously the guy who hit me, Kevin. He sounded sad or maybe guilty. For a second I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Edward it wasn't his fault maybe if Bella had just been paying better attention." I flinched at Tanya's words. Was it my fault that I had the accident? No, it couldn't have been, that car hit me. I had to fight back to urge to go and strangle her. Who did she think she was talking to Edward that way? There was silence for several seconds and I could picture the angry glare Edward was giving Tanya. When Edward finally spoke again it wasn't even to Tanya.

"You owe her an apology."

"He doesn't--" Kevin cut off Tanya's words.

"Yes I do." I heard footsteps and stumbled back from the wall and hurriedly retreated back down the hall.

"Bella?" I blew a silent breath of relief that it was Edward's voice and not Tanya's. After what I just heard I didn't think I could handle anything she might have to say to me right now. I stopped but didn't turn around. "What are you doing here?" That was a very good question.

"I…wanted to see the guy that hit me." He studied my face and I tried to keep any doubt from slipping into my expression.

"Why?" Again this was a good question. This time however I didn't falter in my answer.

"I was hoping it would give me some peace. I just needed to see his face and maybe hear him say he was sorry or I don't know." Yeah, I knew I sounded like an idiot but the truth was I didn't know why I needed to see him I just did. Maybe so it would make the whole thing real and not as if I just imagined the whole thing. That seemed like my best bet so I just told myself that must be the reason. Slowly Edward smiled at me and pulled me into his embrace. Like always his arms were like a healing potion and I cuddled closer to him. After a couple minutes I pulled away.

"Here" Edward pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped at the tears I hadn't even realized I cried and then he took my hand.

"Thanks." I said and smiled reassuringly at him. Gently he pulled me toward the elevators again and I gratefully followed (not that I really had a choice.) I still hadn't gotten to see the guy or hear the apology I had gone there for but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right then the only thing I wanted was to be with Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful. Tanya still didn't come back but I preferred it that way. Considering how hard she seemed to go after Edward it was odd that now she barely cared who he was with. That was such a bizarre concept to me that I decided to not even waste time thinking about it. People stopped looking at me, well my arm so curiously however that didn't stop Emmett from making fun of me every chance he got. The only bothering me is that I didn't get to say anything to the guy that hit me. It really shouldn't have mattered to me I knew but it did. That Friday as I was walking into the cafeteria I stopped dead in my tracks. He was there sitting with Tanya. Kevin. For days I had been struggling over remembering his name but when I saw him there holding Tanya's hand it instantly flashed through my mind. Tanya turned a hate filled glare at me and I flinched.

"Bella come on." Numbly I followed Edward over to our usual table not taking my eyes from Kevin. He didn't even seem to notice I was even here despite Tanya's evil looks. I guess he was used to Tanya being nasty to people for not reason. The thought made me smile which only seemed to anger her more.

"So Bella there's the guy go knock his chair over or throw his food in his face." Emmett of coarse immediately was starting trouble. I just rolled my eyes at him but Edward smacked the back of his head but it only made him laugh.

"Leave Bella alone." Alice chastised Emmett and I smiled my thanks to her. I wasn't going to say it to Edward but I really did want to go over there. Not to do any of the things Emmett mentioned but just to talk to him. Maybe get an apology from him. Although if he was anything like Tanya I'd probably be better just staying over here and ignoring them. I ate my lunch quietly once in a while glancing over to see what Tanya and Kevin were doing. Apparently I was easily forgotten by her because she resumed smiling and laughing not again looking my way. Several times I noticed her run her fingers through his hair and for a second I wondered if she did that to Edward's hair when they were together. Quickly I stopped that train of thought. Finally it was time to go and we got up to throw our stuff away. Like usual we all waited at the 2 doors while everyone tried to get out at once. A swift look over my shoulder told me Kevin was right behind me and surprisingly there was no sign of Tanya. Here was my chance. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Kevin?" He looked down at me.  
"Yes?" There was not meanness to his voice but it wasn't overly friendly either.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan, I'm the one…" I stopped when I saw recognition flash on his face. Now he looked uncomfortable. I felt Edward move closer to me. I guess he just now noticed what I was doing but he didn't say anything to Kevin. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about hitting you. I should have been paying better attention but I was on the phone." I really felt bad for him. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he'd done. Definitely not the kind of behavior I'd expect from the boyfriend of Tanya. For a second I wondered how she could get guys that were this nice like Edward and Kevin when she herself was…not so nice. Maybe I didn't want to know the answer.

"Thank you." I noticed that we didn't have much more time to talk since we were moving now and then we would go our separate ways to class. Whatever I wanted to say I was going to have to say it fast. However I didn't have much to say so I simply said "I hoped you heal quickly." He smiled.

"You too." And then he just walked out the door and I was left standing there with Edward. That was until Tanya came bounding between us and shot me another nasty look.

"Stay away from Kevin," her eyes moved to Edward for a second then back to me "you got what you wanted. Be happy." She was right. It was a mean way to point it out but she was right. I had gotten what I wanted and that's all that mattered. Edward was mine and I got my sorry from Kevin.

"Don't listen to her Bella." I looked up at Edward and smiled. I wrapped my good arm around him.

"Ok." I smiled even though what she said had me thinking. We walked from the cafeteria together like that. Things weren't perfect with Edward and I wasn't quite sure I solved all the problems with Tanya but I wasn't going to think about that right now. Right now I was going to actually listen to what she said because for once she actually was correct and just be happy with what I had.

* * *

**The end!**

**Sorry I know it's pretty short chapter. There will most likely be a sequel to this story up soon. Thanks soo much to everyone who added this to their favorite stories and story alerts and everything!!!**


End file.
